Anytime
by vanchi1211
Summary: One-shots into the partnership of Upstead. They have each other's back anytime. (some are based on particular episodes, some are not)
1. Chapter 1

_This is a complimentary piece to 5x22 and 6x01. How the death of Al affected Jay and Hailey. We got the shoulder-squeeze on TV, I imagined they must have done their "thing" afterwards. However, I decided that I might use this story to write some other one-shots (either from my mind or complimentary to an episode). _

* * *

None of them was prepared for the dreadful news from Voight. As soon as they heard that Alvin had passed away in surgery, Jay and Kevin left the room. Hailey stayed with the others, Kim and Adam were hugging. Hailey sat on one of the chairs, silently watching Voight spoke quietly to Trudy while blocking away Kim's wailing sobs.

A couple minutes had passed when Jay and Kevin came back. Voight stood, ready to say something. Jay walked past her, squeezed her shoulder and stood beside her. Hailey grabbed Jay's hand, hoping to send some strength back. She looked up at him, but he looked straight forward, avoiding eye contact with her. He couldn't look at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes… it would be too much for him.

After Voight dismissed them, they all went to the district. Hailey hopped in the GMC after talking to Trudy. The older lady was clearly shaken. Trudy, Voight, and Al had a decades-long history together. As Hailey went inside the car, she uttered a half-hearted apology to cause Jay waiting. She didn't pay attention to Jay's blank facial expression.

"Jay?" asked Hailey after a minute. She put her hand on Jay's arm, who was startled. Jay turned to face her. "You want me to drive?" asked Hailey, worried by Jay's reaction.

"No, it's okay. Sorry," Jay started driving. Hailey paid attention on his death grip on the steering wheel and his hardened facial expression.

"Hey, anytime you need to talk, okay?" Hailey touched his shoulder when they stopped on a traffic light. Jay turned to faced her.

"Thanks. You too. Now let's catch this son of a bitch," said Jay. They exchanged sad smiles. Jay squeezed her shoulder just like he did in the hospital.

* * *

With all the Voight, Antonio, and Ruzek drama, it was not until after the funeral that they got a moment to themselves. Hailey slipped from the crowd the moment the priest said "Amen". She was walking from the cemetery to her car when Jay caught up with her.

"Hey," Jay stopped beside her. Hailey smiled.

"Hey."

"You okay?" asked Jay.

"Yeah. Just don't feel like socialising," Hailey shrugged.

"Me neither. I don't feel like being alone too though. Beer?" asked Jay. Hailey thought. She was really tired, but knew they both needed company.

"I'm really tired now, let me sleep for an hour and meet you at 5 in Molly's?" proposed Hailey.

"It's okay, you don't have to," said Jay.

"No, I need it too… just, I don't feel too hot right now. You don't want me snoozing on the bar at Molly's, do you?" Hailey smiled.

"Then I'll come over at 5. I'll bring beer," Jay quickly changed the plan. He could see the fatigue in her face, and he felt bad for pushing her. However, he wasn't sure he could face his demons alone. With Will still waiting for Natalie's answer to his proposal, Will's not the best person to talk to. He sensed she needed it too, though maybe not as desperate as him.

"Perfect. I'll see you later," said Hailey. Before they went to their separate cars, she surprised both of them by pulling him into a hug. "Hang in there, partner," she whispered. It took Jay a second to process, but he quickly returned the hug. His tears came dangerously close to spilling at the emotional display from Hailey.

"You sleep first, we'll talk later," said Jay when he saw her yawned. He squeezed Hailey's shoulder and guided her to her car. "You sure you're good to drive?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Hailey.

"Be careful," Jay closed her car door. After saying this hundreds of times to her over the last year, this was the first time he really weighed in on the statement. If she wasn't careful driving or going into a fire fight, he might have to bury another member of his team… his partner, no less. He shuddered at the thought as he jogged to his car, started his car to follow her.

Hailey of course realised that Jay was tailing her. She rolled her eyes while smiling, touched by his concern, but decided to mess with him. They both needed distraction. She stopped at her favourite pizza restaurant and called Jay.

"You're gonna wait outside or come eat with me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't mess with me, Jay. Your pizza's getting cold."

"Coming," Jay hang up, and a minute later he entered the restaurant, putting on a sheepish face.

"I appreciate your concern, but that was the worst tailing skill ever," said Hailey. "I'm really hungry though, and you're welcome to join. Don't talk, we'll talk later." She pointed at a slice of pizza on the table.

"I didn't do it in secret, and you're half asleep! You shouldn't realise me following you!"

"I am a detective, of course I know. Which, by the way, you should know too," Hailey laughed. They finished in a couple minutes and left.

"For my peace of mind, I'll follow you to your place," Jay didn't make it a secret this time.

"I'll be fine, but suit yourself," said Hailey.

When Hailey pulled over at her place, Jay blinked his car light. Hailey honked then went inside. In less than 5 minutes she had shrugged out of her uniform and took a shower, and slept the second her head hit the pillow. She woke up to a phone call, at 5 pm on the dot.

"Hey, wait a second," Hailey said into the phone, suddenly realised that there's a knock on her door too. It must be Jay. She opened the door and let Jay stepped inside.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Jay. She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still tired, but better. Didn't sleep well last few days," admitted Hailey. They both sat on the sofa.

"Neither do I. It's not fair though… what happened to Al," Jay offered Hailey a beer.

"Nothing is fair. We just… gotta live with that. At the end of the day, he was loyal. And that got him killed," Hailey huffed. She didn't blame Voight, no one did. If any, they blamed the person who wanted Olinsky dead. But for her, it confirmed something. Voight pulled the strings for those under him, but there was a limit even for Voight.

"Yeah. How loyal can we be without endangering ourselves? I keep wondering," said Jay. He was confused and angry. For him, that cheapens loyalty. The one thing Voight kept drilling in his head since he joined Intelligence bit a team member in his face.

"At the end of the day, you gotta save yourself," said Hailey. "You can save others, but will one put others above themselves?"

"Yeah… it depends for whom though," Jay shrugged. He was with Hailey on this one.

"If you find someone for whom you would sacrifice your career, your life, I believe you have to hold on, and never let go," said Hailey. She and Jay covered for each other a few times already, giving white lies even to Voight, but they both know they're not there yet.

"Do you believe that he killed Bingham?" Hailey suddenly asked after a few minutes. Jay held his breathe.

"I don't know, but I know Voight had something to do with it. And Lindsay," Jay spat. "Oh yeah, I do. Off the record, we were together then. She went off the radar… Voight went dark too. When I asked her she didn't answer. I didn't think much of it, but now…"

Hailey didn't know how to respond. She went to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. They're gonna need something stronger for this conversation.

"Did you confirm it?" asked her. "No, on a second thought, I don't wanna know."

"I didn't," Jay accepted the glass of vodka Hailey offered.

"It's gonna be weird. Coming into work, Al's not gonna be there," said Hailey. Jay nodded. "I worked with him once… when I just joined. He was the first to warm up to me," she smiled sadly.

"Sorry," Jay cringed remembering how he greeted Hailey with accusation about her undercover work.

"Don't be. It's alright," said Hailey. No one was thrilled to be partnered with her at the beginning, considering she was the new girl who butted head with their department previously. Jay even resented her because she was partnered with Erin. But Olinsky looked content to ride with her. Her tears fell remembering their first day together. Seeing Hailey cried, Jay looked away. He tried to compose himself.

"He told me off when I was upset to not ride in with Erin. I remember what he said; many other cops are willing to do anything to be in my spot. Don't take it for granted. Felt like I betrayed him when I nearly went down the hole with Camilla," Jay smiled sadly. The Camilla case was still a topic they both avoided talking to each other about.

"And he had a point. We got the best spot in CPD, that's why I transferred," said Hailey. She wiped her tears. "Working under Voight… How's he doing by the way?"

"I don't know. Tried calling him, didn't get through," said Jay. "Not surprising. He lost Al. His best friend, his partner for a long time. I cannot imagine being him."

Hailey smiled sadly through her teary eyes. They both had lost their partners. She lost Garrett, he died protecting her, and Jay lost Erin. Erin didn't die, of course, she was very much alive, but from what she heard, she avoided any kind of contact with Jay. Of course, she didn't ask him about this herself. She sniffled remembering Garrett, feeling some kind of _dejavu_. Last time they were sitting in her apartment, drinking, was when Jay comforted her after the case with Booth. She remembered that she shed tears when Jay asked whether she loved Garrett. Of course she did. And she might still do.

"You alright?" Jay asked with concern. He absentmindedly rubbed Hailey's arm.

"Yeah, just… remembering things," Hailey shook her head.

"Garrett?" asked Jay cautiously. Hailey nodded, wiped her eyes and looked down at her lap. "Sorry," murmured Jay. He felt guilty for mentioning Garrett to Hailey. Hailey never mentioned Lindsay, even though the said person was very alive and well and running around NYC.

"No, it's okay," Hailey gulped some vodka. They kept their silence, finishing their vodka and going through the beer bottles.

"What's on TV?" Jay suddenly grabbed the TV remote. He found a 9-1-1 kind of reality TV show. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Really, Jay? Half of it is our routine, or you better go to Molly's and let Dawson and Kidd entertain you," she said sarcastically. Jay changed the TV to a cartoon channel.

Hailey leaned back and put her feet on the coffee table. Both were engrossed in their own thoughts, but neither said a word.

"Hey, Jay?" she suddenly grabbed Jay's arm.

"Yeah?"

"Anytime you need to talk, okay?" she looked at him deeply.

"Likewise," Jay pulled Hailey into his arms and hugged her tightly. Hailey hugged him back, sobbing. She finally lost it. Jay rubbed her back, while crying silently himself. They were shaken, tired, and angry. The events in the past week had shaken them to the cores. Both won't admit it out loud, but they trusted each other even more after that week. The following days would be difficult, they had bruises to heal, and no doubt they would take up the offer to talk, sitting at either one's place, talking over alcohol. Or screw the talking, just the alcohol after a shitty day. However, at that moment, they felt safer in each other's presence then they felt all week.

Little did they knew, the following week, life would prove itself to be shitty for Jay. But that's the problem for different day. For now, they had wounds to heal.

* * *

_And the following episode, was when Jay's father died because of the fire. So this is sort of like the prequel to "A Shoulder to Lean On", which is still ongoing._

* * *

_Oh, and there's a poll in Carter Matt about Best Crime Duo... Upstead is in Round 3 currently, and is losing against Suits couple... go over there to vote for them! _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a post 5x10 story._

* * *

Hailey Upton sighed as she left the holding cell. The talk with Camilla went better than expected. She thought Camilla would deny, or at least tried to bargain with her. She was surprised that Camilla very easily agreed to change her story. She went to the office and turned up her computer. She didn't intend to tell Jay what she did, not then. There would be time for them to be having that conversation, but now she needed to finish the paperwork, both her and Jay's, according to the cover story Camilla had agreed on.

It was 1 am when she was done with two sets of paperwork, printed. She contemplated for a second before putting both on Voight's mail tray. Originally she wanted to wait until Jay was present at the office before doing so, to give the impression that Jay had come and done his own paperwork. However, at this point, she was more ready to face Voight's questions rather than Jay's, so she settled for the truth towards Voight. Suddenly feeling tired after the long day she had, she turned off the light and went to the garage.

* * *

After two long days on desk duty and wrapping the next case, one that involved Burgess' CI ending up dead, Jay was ready to go home. He sighed when he saw the therapist' email address on his desk. Remembering what Hailey said, he made a mental note to himself to email the therapist the next day. That was their only contact during the case. He needed to see the therapist, though. As much as he wanted to say he'd do it for his own good, Hailey's threat was the turning point. He enjoyed partnering with her and couldn't risk their partnership over his stubbornness about seeing a shrink. Deep down he knew that he needed it anyway. He was putting on his jacket when he found a report, approved by Voight, on his desk. He skimmed through the report, and made his way to Voight's office.

"Sarge, got a minute?" asked Jay.

"You attended therapy?" Voight questioned him back, didn't answer him.

"I didn't file this," Jay waved the report.

"I know," Voight didn't even look at him. "Anything else?"

"No, Sarge. Thanks," Jay turned and grabbed his keys.

"Don't thank me," Voight growled. Jay didn't respond. He rushed to the garage and drove to Hailey's place. He knocked on the door. After a while, Hailey opened the door, clearly taken aback seeing Jay.

"What… Jay? It's not really the right time," she reasoned, but he would hear none of it.

"Ten minutes?" he asked. Hailey nodded, leading him inside. He had never been inside; usually he just picked her up or dropped her off. Hailey just stood in the hallway, crossing her arms, waiting for him to talk.

"You wrote my report?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, why?" Hailey challenged back.

"Do you know what did you write? You know it's not gonna match with her story," Jay was somewhat angry. She did try to help by writing his report, he was grateful for that. However, what she wrote was going to bury him even deeper. Jay couldn't believe how Hailey missed that. She knew that he slept together with Camilla.

"It will. I talked to her, she agreed to change her story," Hailey explained.

"You did what?" Jay was taken aback. He was at lost for word.

"I talked to Camilla, she agreed that she knew you as your CI, you came in to ask a few questions, had some drinks as Ryan, and that was it. No sex, no nothing," Hailey walked inside her place.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jay.

"Because you deserve a second chance," reasoned Hailey. She led the way to her living room, huffing as she sat on the couch. Jay sat beside her, silently asking for elaboration.

"I know you didn't sleep with all your witnesses, Jay. It was just a moment of weakness. However, you will be punished severely for being involved with a person of interest. You might lose your detective rank, even your badge. It happened to some cops, I don't want it to happen to you," said Hailey.

"So, you decided to take the matter into your own hands, and sweet-talked her instead?"

"Do you honestly think I sweet-talked her? Where have you been these past few months, were you my partner or not? Do I sweet-talk?" retorted Hailey. Jay cringed at her cold tone.

"Okay, you threatened her?" Jay quickly changed his statement.

"Well, not really. I gave her two choices. She chose to cover your involvement, which was smart," Hailey seemed somewhat proud of herself. "I haven't talked to you, but I figured you would understand when you read the report. Didn't expect you to come here livid, though. Guess you give me less credit than I thought."

"I asked Voight, and come to think of it, he did say 'don't thank me'. I didn't realise what that meant," Jay admitted. "Thank you, though. I owe you. Sorry I accused you wrongly," Jay was now feeling very uncomfortable. He felt chills through his body. He just realised the possible consequence of his action. And he owed his career to his new partner, one he treated unfairly those past few months and just accused of burying his career.

"It doesn't mean I'm not gonna ask further. What happened, Jay? And I'm not asking about sleeping with her. You're not fine, even before Luis' case," Hailey insisted.

"I'm not," Jay finally gave up and decided to put everything on the table. She deserved the truth. "I don't know. It was my mum's death anniversary on Luis' case. Along with shooting that little girl a few months ago, and then…" Jay trailed off.

"And?" prompted Hailey.

"This case hit home hard, I saw many child held hostage, killed in war… I spiralled from there. And Lindsay leaving too," Jay put his head on his hands. He was surprised to feel Hailey poked him with a beer bottle, but accepted the bottle. He wanted nothing but drown his sorrow in alcohol, like he did the past two days.

"You need some help, Jay. When was the last time you sleep well?" asked Hailey. Jay shrugged. To be honest, he didn't know. He took some extra patrol shifts, to take his mind off things. Since the shooting case, every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face, and all the kids and babies' faces he saw killed in Afghanistan.

"Jay, I'm no veteran. But I know PTSD. I know some veteran. Hell, I had PTSD before, not from any war, from something else. I know how hard it is to talk to someone. But it helps, really. You gotta trust me on this one. Did you talk to someone?" prompted Hailey.

"No. Not lately… I talked to Mouse before, but he left, he reenlisted. I haven't heard from him since summer. Lindsay and I… we don't talk about things like that. She didn't really know about the PTSD… not until we nearly called it off. And most of it happened after she left anyway." He mentally listed everyone close to him, which left only one person. "Will was… he had his own share of problem. He knew I struggled, he checked in once in a while, but we haven't had a lot of chances to talk."

"You can talk to me. I know I don't measure up to them, but hell, Jay, you spiralled really bad."

"I'm gonna see the shrink tomorrow, if that's what it takes. Hope you'll let me work with you again." Jay referred to her threat about finding a new partner.

"Good for you," Hailey smiled, walking to her liquor cabinet and grabbed a tequila bottle. She passed a glass to Jay, and poured for them both.

"Heard about what happened with Burgess," Jay said nonchalantly.

"We eventually reached an understanding, though," said Hailey.

"Still, you prefer me, don't you?" teased Jay.

"I prefer someone I can trust," Hailey bit back. It stung for Jay, though.

"You don't trust me?" Jay was a bit hurt. He had no right to be angry, though. He just gave away that he didn't trust her when he arrived. Hailey chose her next words carefully.

"I trust you, in the field and out. But not your decisions lately," she answered. "More?" she offered the tequila bottle. Jay contemplated, considering his ability to drive. Screw driving, there's always Uber.

"What the hell," Jay thrust his glass to Hailey who poured another drink. "You know, after the Camilla thing, Voight came to my apartment, looking for alcohol, drugs, whatever. Had it been anyone else, they would be pissed at me for drowning myself in alcohol. You, you fed me alcohol," Jay snickered.

"Well, I need you to talk," Hailey shrugged. "If alcohol is the thing that made you talk, then let it be. I need you to be 100%, Jay. In our line of work, less than that means we're putting ourselves, or someone else, in danger."

"Like when I pointed a gun at you," Jay filled in.

"I know you're not gonna shoot me," said Hailey. She slammed another shot, knowing that they both were going to feel the effect of alcohol tomorrow.

"I haven't said sorry for that," Jay sighed.

"I know you are," Hailey looked at him.

"How was Camilla?" asked Jay.

"I'd rather not answer that. You don't need to know," said Hailey firmly. When Jay opened his mouth, Hailey cut him off. "She asked about you. That's all I'm gonna say. Let it go."

"Easier said than done," Jay rolled his eyes.

"I know." They kept the silence.

"It shouldn't have gone that far," Jay said gloomily. "We both lost someone, and…" he shook his head, trying to find the right word. "Yeah…"

"Sorry I didn't pay attention how hard things hit you," offered Hailey. She touched Jay's knee to emphasise what she was going to say. "I shouldn't agree to let you do the undercover thing. I got eyes, but I didn't put all things together. I simply thought you were coping. I'll try better," Hailey's words were tinted with regret. She finally let her guard down. She really felt guilty. Had she realised how bad he was affected by the shooting and kidnapping, and Luis' death, she would've confronted him. She had always been the nonsense cop. Never did she prioritise friendship over duty. In this case, she prioritised none by letting Jay fall that far.

"No, it was all on me. You know, you asked me. I just didn't tell you. It was me who kept you at arm's length, Hailey. I didn't even ask how you were doing after McGrady's case went down," Jay pinned his eyes at her hand on his knee. "This is no one's fault but mine. You know that."

Hailey shook her head. After all, she didn't notice until it was too late that her partner, the one who spent most of the long working hour with her, got caught up in something that bad.

"Alright, we both feel guilty, so how about we stop talking about it," Jay gave up. He knew how stubborn his new partner is. "We have to talk about moving forward, though. That is if you'll take me back," asked Jay tentatively. He felt a tinge of fear if Hailey really wouldn't partner with him anymore. Though, after their conversation, he felt optimistic.

"That depends on you. I need my partner to trust me, Jay. It's hard, I know. But we can't work together if you don't trust me," Hailey looked straight at Jay. "I cannot have your back if you don't let me, then… it may be for your own good."

"I trust you," Jay wondered how far he had destroyed their partnership. "It needs some work, all on my part. Please," he now pleaded. He never thought he would one day beg his partner to keep working together, but she had snuck up on him. The thought of failing them scared him. Moreover, he hurt her by giving impression that she cannot be trusted. He needed to fix that.

"As I said, it depends on you," Hailey patted his hand. "For now, you talk to the therapist, you focus on fixing things. I'll help if you need me." She added as an afterthought," if you'll let me."

"Yeah, of course," Jay flipped his hand and squeezed her hand. "I'm really sorry," his voice broke and he looked down into their hands, not trusting himself to talk anymore. He didn't need to say what was that for. Hailey understood. He looked up and found her eyes pierced deep into his before she smiled sadly and nodded, squeezing his hand back.

"I'll enjoy having a drinking partner, though," teased Jay to lighten the conversation.

"Please. That tequila is my messed-up alcohol. If I messed up on the job, or had a bad date, or anything, I took a gulp," Hailey laughed.

"I see why you offered me that," Jay broke into laughter. Hailey rose from the couch, squeezing Jay's shoulder as she walked past him.

"Let me fix my title. Drinking partner sounds so… screwed up. Have you had dinner?" asked Hailey suddenly. "I was just finished cooking when you barged in for—oh what—ten minutes," Jay could practically hear an eye roll in the sarcastic but teasing tone. Jay followed her into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled when he saw her opened a pot on her stove. She turned on the heat. Obviously what she cooked was no longer hot.

"I don't know you cook," Jay couldn't hide his shock.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Halstead," Hailey quipped and poured two bowls of chicken soup. She passed one to Jay and they sat on the couch, watching a rerun of a random baseball game. The soup felt comforting to both of them after all the alcohol and heavy conversation.

Jay smiled to himself. If someone told him a week ago that he would be having a heart-to-heart with his new partner, he would not believe them. However, today he was surprised to learn a lot of things about her. She takes nonsense from no one, but is also fiercely loyal and compassionate. He owes her for saving his career, hell, maybe his life, by essentially forcing him to see the therapist, and he vowed to repay the favour in any way he can. He silently swore to be a better partner for her. Who knows he could find a friend in her?

"What?" Hailey asked without looking at him. He realised that he had been staring at her for a good while.

"You know that anytime you need me, you can talk to me?" asked Jay.

"Yeah. Likewise, Jay. Anytime," Hailey smiled at him.

* * *

_I figured Jay and Hailey must have talked about: 1) her deal with Camilla; and 2) him going to therapy because in 5x12 suddenly all was well between them. Jay must have told Hailey at some point that he went to the therapist. So I figured out this is how it went down. _

_I wanted to write about something that doesn't attach to any episode, maybe for next chapter. In the meantime I'm really curious about next episode 6x20 as well as the rest of the episodes this season since they will feature both of them (and Adam too) a lot. _


	3. Chapter 3

_All happened between post 5x01 and post 5x18. _

* * *

Hailey enjoys doing paperwork.

She doesn't love it, like, she prefers to be in the field like most cops. But at the end of the day, sitting in front of computer and typing events that happened felt therapeutic for her. So she doesn't mind doing it.

First time she did paperwork in Intelligence was as a Robbery-Homicide detective. She offered to type the report to Voight, right before Voight offered her the spot in Intelligence. Her next paperwork, a lengthy one, was when Lindsay stuck the gun in the offender's mouth. She wasn't particularly looking forward to write her report, but she did finish one anyway in record's time.

Her co-workers didn't pay attention to her habit of doing paperwork early, nor did they realised that she never grumbled when doing one. Only Voight noticed, but he never commented. Until one day, Jay accidentally shot the little girl. Hailey was only partnered with him for two weeks, but it didn't take a detective to know that he was struggling. So she took it upon herself to do his paperwork. After she met him on the press conference, she went back to the district. First she did her own report. Then she typed his report, left blanks in between the report about events that she missed, or when they were split up. She left it in his computer before she went home.

The next morning, Hailey strolled up the stairs to Intelligence while humming. She had a good morning so far, she even had all green lights at the traffic lights from her place. She toned down her mood a bit, worried that her being so chipper would offend Jay who is having a hard time.

Jay was already seated at his desk, with a frown on his face. He looked perplexed as he looked at his monitor. Hailey just realised that Jay must be looking at the report she wrote. She busied herself with her computer, looking at CI files and reading emails. Voight walked past her and dropped her report on her desk.

"You did my report?" Jay asked. Hailey looked at him, nodded. She was the only suspect since she was the one who spent most of the day with him.

"Why?" asked Jay.

"What good will you get remembering every second of it? There are some blanks, though. I don't know what happened on those blanks," said Hailey.

"Thanks," Jay just smiled. He was relieved that he only had to recall a couple events before his report made its way to Voight's desk.

The next morning, Hailey found a cup of coffee and a banana muffin on her desk. She frowned suspiciously.

"Is it yours?" she asked Jay while pointing at the suspicious items. Jay raised his eyebrows.

"For yesterday," explained Jay. Hailey's face lit up.

"Thanks. You don't have to," she said out of courtesy, but her smile and bright eyes said otherwise. Her smile was contagious, and soon Jay smiled watching her finished the muffin. He promised himself he would have one himself the next day, since Hailey made it looks so good. She sipped her coffee.

"I don't know your coffee order, so…" Jay pointed at the sugar and cream he piled at the corner of her desk.

"I drink coffee. Just coffee," said Hailey, sipping the coffee as is. She closed her eyes enjoying the caffeine.

"You don't usually drink coffee," chimed Adam.

"I had one at home every day," said Hailey.

"Extra coffee always means a good day," said Adam.

"No, don't say that. That's a jinx," said Hailey. "Extra coffee or not, it's the same day. But different me," she sighed happily.

"Great, now I want coffee," Jay rose from his seat to the break room, thinking that the next time he brought Hailey something, he ought to buy one for himself.

* * *

The next time Hailey did Jay's report was with the immigrant case. After she finished her report, she still had time to spend before she's off shift. As she walked back from Voight's office, she saw Jay's blank screen. By then, most members of Intelligence realised that she always did her paperwork early.

"You're not done?" asked Hailey.

"More like I haven't started," smirked Jay.

"I'll do it," said Hailey.

"What?"

"Move over, I'll do it," Hailey shooed Jay to move from his seat. Jay moved to her desk. Jay just raised his eyebrows, puzzled when he saw her typing away with contentment on her face. By the time Hailey was done, Jay was still sitting in front of her, watching video on his phone.

"Again, there are blanks because we are not Siamese twin," said Hailey.

"I'll fill it. Thanks so much, Hailey," said Jay. Jay skimmed it before filling in the blanks. "Hey!" he called to Hailey who were heading to the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"What muffin do you like?" asked Jay.

"Chocolate," Adam cut in.

"Of course blueberry," said Hailey, beaming.

The next day, Hailey arrived before Jay. She settled on her desk, updating her CI files. Suddenly, a paperbag was dropped in front of her. Jay put a coffee cup on her desk.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have to," she said automatically. Jay snatched the bag again.

"Then I'll eat this myself," teased him.

"No!" Hailey grabbed the paperbag, pulling out a blueberry muffin. Jay was prepared. He brought his own muffin and coffee. They ate together; Hailey praised the muffin and smiled happily. All is right in the world if she started the day with a sweet treat.

"Hey, anytime you wanna do my report," teased Jay.

"Yeah, anytime you wanna bring me breakfast," replied Hailey, rolling her eyes.

* * *

By month three, nearly all Intelligence had realised that Hailey enjoys writing report. Her report was always the first to arrive at Voight's desk. Never did Voight had to ask her to revise or elaborate more, because they were always good enough.

Jay had left work early because Will was hospitalised. Hailey promised she would pick him up at the hospital as she dropped him off earlier with the squad car. Before going to the hospital, Hailey typed up her report as well as Jay's.

She was grateful she did their reports. When she arrived at the hospital, Jay was sleeping on Will's bedside. He was a mess. Even more than Will, who a couple hours ago couldn't move his legs. Jay obviously didn't want to go, he wanted to stay at the hospital, but Will insisted that Jay should go home. It was hard to peel Jay off Will's bed. When Jay poked Will's arms and legs to make sure the paralysis had gone away, Hailey slipped to the cafeteria to grab coffee for Jay. It's apparent he needed some.

"Here," Hailey handed Jay the coffee once they walked away from Will's room.

"Thanks," Jay gratefully accepted the coffee.

"You can come in a bit later tomorrow, I did your report already," said Hailey when she was about to drop Jay at his place.

"Really? You shouldn't have to," said Jay.

"For real? Then I'll delete everything," threatened Hailey. Jay laughed.

"Then breakfast is on me," Jay smiled.

The next day, Hailey found a cup of coffee and a bagel on her desk. She smiled and nodded thank you to Jay. He was confused on the counter as to what Hailey might like. He settled for the basic bagel with lemon cream cheese.

"You never brought your own breakfast, but you look like those breakfast I brought you were sent from heaven," Jay voiced his confusion.

"I don't eat breakfast. This is a treat. If I buy it myself, there's no surprise as to what I'm having. It's different when someone else brought it," said Hailey.

"Understood," said Jay.

* * *

On month four, it is no secret to all Intelligence that Hailey enjoys writing report, Voight included. Kim, Adam, and Kevin couldn't believe that there's a cop, with a detective rank no less, who doesn't think that report is a waste of time.

Jay took the most advantage out of it since they spent majority of working hours together. Hailey had started making it a habit to do her report, then do Jay's. All Jay did most of the time now was filling in the blanks where they did not work together.

Hailey sat at her desk, confused about what to write. She had to transcribe Jay's undercover conversations with both Luis and Camilla, as well as everything that happened on that day. That includes the fight in the bar. She started while munching at her everything bagel with garlic cream cheese. If a vampire comes near her, she could've killed it with her breath.

She finished at night. Both her report and Jay's partial report. As with any undercover, Jay had a lot to do on his own.

Jay came to work late the next day. Hailey frowned because she knew it was the emergency outfit in his car. He slept somewhere else but his place.

No breakfast and coffee.

* * *

The next time Jay brought her breakfast was after the Camilla fiasco went down. Hailey wrote their reports, this time giving no blanks for Jay to fill, but instead sending it directly to Voight's office. Jay read that his involvement with Camilla had been reported to the minimum. That night, Jay and Hailey had the much-needed talk about their partnership. They laid everything on the table, along with some beer and tequila shots, as well as dinner and ice cream for dessert, because as Hailey said, "drinking partner" sounds so screwed-up. Jay smiled to himself as he jumped in the Uber. She's more than a drinking partner, she's his partner. And it's hard to imagine not working with her.

In the morning, Jay had a lot to do. Still feeling the effect of alcohol from yesterday, he forced himself to haul an Uber to pick up his car in front of Hailey's place, and grab breakfast for her. He found himself queuing in one of Chicago's best bagel place across town an hour before work. Traffic to the district was hell, but he made it early enough that the place was still empty when he arrived, dropping a paperbag and coffee on Hailey's desk, before enjoying his.

He already sent an email to the therapist, making an appointment, when Hailey strolled in, looking slightly dishevelled. As always, she grinned widely at the paperbag on her desk. When she looked inside the bag, she gasped.

"What time did you pick your car?" she asked curiously. Jay just shrugged.

"Thanks, but really, you don't have to. I don't want you losing sleep over some bagel, even though it's the best in town," Hailey smiled widely, pulling out banana and cinnamon bagel. Infected by her smile and excitement, Jay smiled at her.

"It's not just for the report, you know it. I owe you a lot," said Jay.

"It's okay," said Hailey. "I once was stationed near this place. I really miss this," she took her first bite and sighed, closing her eyes to enjoy the bagel.

"What did you do wrong, Jay?" asked Antonio.

"Why you assumed I did anything wrong?" asked Jay.

"You went to Bagel Authority and braced the traffic in the morning, it's not just a report bagel," deducted Antonio.

"Sssh. I'm trying to eat heaven here," interrupted Hailey. "He did nothing wrong. You can also bring me, or Kim, food anytime." Hailey shot Kim a look, which was returned with a nod and a "yup!".

* * *

"You really like doing reports, don't you?" asked Kevin when he saw Hailey perched on her desk, less than five minutes after they went back from the field, closing the case with the suspect caught and children hostage freed.

"It's therapeutic for me. Try it," retorted Hailey. Kevin, Kim, and Jay rolled their eyes.

"Adam, you want to relax? Try doing reports, it's therapeutic," mocked Kevin to Adam who just walked in. Hailey just smiled.

"Do yours, Atwater!" Voight barked in, smiling.

The next morning, Kevin, Kim, Adam, and Antonio were surprised to find report draft, blanks in certain places, on their emails. They did most of the cases together, except two interviews and interrogations. Jay's was done, though, because Hailey and Jay were attached on the hip for the case.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Adam.

"We did most part of the case together, so why not?" said Hailey.

"Jay!" Kevin called to Jay who walked in with two coffees and paperbag. "See, she did our reports too!"

"What, I thought it's partner privilege?" Jay pretended to be jealous, before dropping the food on Hailey's table.

"Yours is printed already, on Voight's desk," Hailey pointed out. Jay smiled gratefully and patted her shoulder.

"Cinnamon or sesame?" offered Jay, taking out two bagels from the paperbag.

"Cinnamon, of course!" Jay handed her one bagel and took the other one.

* * *

"I cannot believe I used to do this," grumbled Jay, typing his report. Hailey was on leave, three days mandatory and she took extra two days to visit her friend in Colorado for a week.

"Finally, Jay. Finally. You've been spoiled," Antonio commented. Everyone laughed. "Tell again Sarge, why Upton wasn't partnered with me?"

"Probably because you never slack off on reports," mocked Olinsky.

"You never did your reports, did you Jay?" asked Kim.

"I didn't slack off. Erin never did my reports," Jay defended himself. "I could do it myself… I'm doing Hailey a favour, she likes doing reports for relaxation," he snickered.

"Report by this afternoon, Halstead, or I'll pull Upton," threatened Voight. Everyone grinned to see Jay, who used to walk around with glory when everyone did their reports, scrambled to do his report. He might've already forgotten how to start a report, since Hailey did most of his reports lately.

"Sarge, when they are separated, I'm first on waiting list for Upton," said Antonio. "No offense, Kim, but you don't do reports."

"You take Jay, I'll take Hailey," teased Kim.

"Reports by this afternoon, everyone," announced Voight before disappearing into his office.

When Hailey walked in to Intelligence on Monday, fresh after a holiday, everyone was on their computer, typing reports on a case that was wrapped on Saturday.

"Morning!" she giddily announced her return.

"Hey! How was Colorado?" asked Kim.

"It was beautiful," said Hailey. "New case? Just wrapped?"

"Yeah, we wrapped on Saturday," said Kim. Hailey went around Jay's desk and leaned down to read his report.

"You missed an 'a' there," she commented, and earned laughter from Antonio and Kim. Jay sighed and smiled.

"Glad you're back," he patted Hailey's arm. "I've gone crazy in a week."

"Finally there's someone to write your report, huh?" teased Antonio.

"That's only one thing, I promise," Jay defended himself.

"Glad to be back as well," Hailey flashed Jay a smile. "Now finish your report."

"You sound like Sarge it's uncomfortable," said Jay.

"If you were a Sergeant, would you do your team's paperwork?" asked Adam. "If yes, I encourage you to do whatever you can to be one ASAP."

"I heard that, Ruzek," Voight said from the door. "Glad you're back, Upton. Halstead got important lesson without you."

"Thanks Sarge. What's that?" asked Hailey. She was still standing by Jay's desk, reading his report over his shoulder.

"Don't take your partner for granted," said Voight. Jay and Hailey exchanged smiles. Hailey squeezed Jay's shoulder.

The next morning, Hailey found a blueberry muffin and coffee on her desk.

"What's this for?" asked Hailey.

"For coming back," said Jay.

* * *

"You know, you should charge a higher rate than breakfast and coffee," commented Antonio as he walked in to the squad room and saw Hailey and Jay eating bagel and sipping coffee. It doesn't take a detective to deduct that Hailey just did Jay's paperwork. "Don't be a cheapskate," he teased both of them.

"You're just jealous. Don't provoke her. Ask Kim to do yours," retorted Jay. Hailey just smiled at him and bit into the bagel Jay brought her. Cinnamon bagel with cream cheese.

"Uh huh," Kim shook her head and finger. "I'll buy my own breakfast. I'll even buy you breakfast if you do my report," she added. Jay and Hailey laughed.

"How about you do mine, Hailey? Pizza?" offered Antonio.

"The problem is I don't know most of what you do, Antonio," said Hailey.

"Sorry, partner privilege," Jay smirked. He exchanged smiles with Hailey as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

Jay contemplated after he came home from Hailey's place. He knew that Hailey finds comfort in writing report, in verbalising events into stories, but after she broke down only after hearing Garrett's name, and admitted that her ghosts haunted her back, he didn't think she should stir up her ghosts again by writing report. Sighing, he turned on his laptop and started typing. He needed to work overnight to beat Hailey's speed.

Jay walked into the district early. He turned on Hailey's computer and opened his external drive, copy-and pasting the report he wrote. He stayed up until 1 am writing the report, and hadn't even finished his, so he continued writing his report.

It was nearly 9 am when Hailey walked in, sporting the bruises she got after the fight with Booth. She insisted she was fine, rejecting Jay's offer to bring her to Med point blank, so Jay didn't try to argue. Hailey can be very stubborn at times. Jay noticed her gloomy expression, and kicked himself for not stopping at the bakery to pick up something to cheer her up.

As Hailey turned her computer on, she frowned. There was a report, with some blanks, about the investigation on Booth. All was written from her point of view. She squint her eyes at Jay.

"You wrote my report?" she asked in whisper, disbelieve filled her voice.

"You know, I can write reports. I did write my own reports before you took pleasure in doing it," Jay laughed at her shock expression.

"Why?"

"Because there is no good for you to recall what happened," said Jay, turning serious. "There are some blanks though, and you need to re-read it, because I guessed some of it. But you shouldn't stir up the ghosts too much. Put it to rest."

Hailey read the report and smiled at Jay. "I don't know you find typing report relaxing," Jay could hear teasing sound in her voice, and he was somewhat relieved.

"I don't. But it'll be less healthy for you, in this case. So… yeah," said Jay.

"Thank you. For this, and for checking up on me," Hailey maintained her smile, which was quickly gone when she edited the report. She huffed when she finally printed the report. Jay was right, it was not relaxing at all when she was emotionally connected to the case. She was grateful that Jay took some of the weight off her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Jay when she went to the printer.

"I'll be. Thanks," Hailey brushed her hand over his shoulder as she went to Voight's office.

The next day, Jay dropped a paperbag on Hailey's desk, pulling her out of her thought. He hoped a breakfast would cheer her up, as she still wasn't back to her normal self. Jay frowned as he saw a paperbag and coffee on his desk.

"What is it?" asked Jay.

"Loukoumades. For yesterday," said Hailey. "And what's this for?" asked Hailey, pulling out a blueberry muffin.

"Just because," Jay shrugged.

"Thanks, Jay. Not just for the muffin," Hailey smiled at him. She appreciated the gesture. Jay did her report, and tried to do small things to cheer her up.

"Anytime," Jay smiled.

"You'll write my report anytime?" teased Hailey.

"Anytime you need my help, but that."

Sharing a laugh and the treats, they both knew that neither took the partnership for granted.

* * *

_Some events here crossed with my other stories. It turned out longer than I expected, but I really enjoyed writing it. The canon is still the verse "anytime". _


	4. Chapter 4

It's never a good day they when they are called to a crime scene at 5 am.

It started with a call from Antonio to Hailey, who called Jay.

"This better be important," grumbled Jay as he put the phone to his ear.

"No, not important. I called just to say 'sweet dreams'," retorted Hailey. "Wake up, Halstead. I'm not happy either, but someone decided to kill in the middle of the night."

"Who called?" asked Jay.

"Antonio. I'll pick you up in 10," said Hailey then hanging up. Jay moaned. He got ready, and the moment he finished getting ready, Hailey was already calling him.

"Alright, alright," Jay ducked to avoid the snow falling. He went inside the car.

"Rise and shine," Hailey gave false cheerfulness and passed him a coffee cup.

"You had time to buy coffee?" asked Jay, grateful for the coffee. He sipped the coffee and suddenly feeling more alive.

"The shop owners are still asleep, Jay. I made coffee at home," explained Hailey.

"Thanks," said Jay.

"Figured we might kill each other without coffee," quipped Hailey. Fair enough, Jay thought. On her worst mood, Hailey could kill with her words; while Jay isn't exactly a pleasant person to be around in certain times.

"Where is the scene?" asked Jay.

"I put the address in," Hailey pointed at the GPS. Jay looked at his phone.

"Wait, the crime is…"

"A bomb, in the middle of the night, yes," finished Hailey. Jay grimaced. Sometimes bombs pulled him back to the warzone, and he did not intend to relive that memory.

* * *

The day turned from bad to worse when Voight sent Hailey and Jay to visit an important CI in an L train station. Jay said nothing while driving, face hardened and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Hailey kept glancing over in the car. She was rightfully worried. Jay hadn't finished his therapy sessions, and she remembered his reaction after the post box bombing. She found him in the locker room, shaking and crying.

"Jay? Hey, Jay," Hailey shook his arm carefully when they stopped in a traffic light.

"Yeah?" Jay was startled.

"You okay?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah," said Jay.

"Anytime you need some time, okay? Tell me," Hailey touched his arm with concern.

"Thanks."

They were just approaching the train station when a bomb blasted from where they were walking towards. Jay threw himself in front of Hailey, both took tumble to the ground.

"Jay!? You okay?" yelled Hailey when Jay went rigid. She was pinned under Jay's body, who didn't immediately got off her.

"Yeah… you?" asked Jay, stood up and pulled Hailey up.

"I'm good," said Hailey. She checked for his injuries. He had scrapes on his neck, the only area not covered by clothes and vest, but otherwise, he was okay. Hailey ran her hand through his back to make sure he was okay, and then made a radio call. She ran into the blast zone, looking for casualties and witnesses. Security personnel from the station were already there. Hailey left the witness to Jay; she went to the casualties. One thing she learned from Jay—who sometimes told her about his therapy sessions—is that he has triggers that connected him to the war. Bomb, torn up dead bodies, especially children, as well as heat are some of them that Hailey knew of. His goal is not to get triggered by any of them, but for now he needed to avoid the triggers. She would take the casualty then.

Upon walking to the blast zone, Hailey found that only one dead casualty, torn up badly. The legs were missing, and the body was covered in blood. Hailey cringed and waited for security to bring something to cover the body. She talked to the security personnel, canvassed the area for camera, and walked back to where Jay was talking to the witnesses. He wore a stoic expression, showing his detachment from the case. But she knew that he was just a time-ticking bomb. They looked for the CI they were supposed to meet, but they couldn't locate him.

When Voight arrived, he looked at his two detectives who was covered in dust and—for Jay—scratches. He listened to their report and nodded.

"You two okay? Needed to get looked at?" asked Voight.

"I'm good," Hailey was th e first to answer.

"I'll live," said Jay.

"Alright. Back to the district, start digging," said Voight. They went to the car. She directed him to the passenger's side, patting his arm. She could sense his frustration as this case is going nowhere. Unknowingly, she slammed the door too hard. Jay gasped, his expression was frantic and his breathe went rapid. The sound reminded him of the bomb. The bomb just from an hour ago in the station; the bomb in Afghanistan… While usually he was trained to put on a stoic face in public, he couldn't control himself this time, maybe due to the fact that Hailey had seen his episode before and didn't judge him, or the fact that she had snuck up on him... He dangerously floated back to the warzone. Hailey grabbed his arm.

"Jay, hey, come on," she drove with one hand, getting them out of around the scene. Once they reached a residential area, she stopped the car and turned toward him. She tried to get him to calm down. "Easy, easy, easy. Breathe with me, that's it," Hailey held his back and guided him breathing. Jay had pulled his knees up and curled up in a ball on the seat. He focused on Hailey's hand rubbing his back to keep him aware of his surroundings. Slowly, his breathing slowed down and colour came back to his face.

"Are you okay now?" asked Hailey tentatively after what felt an eternity.

"Yeah. Sorry, Hailey, I didn't mean to…" Jay suddenly realised what was happening.

"It's okay, don't apologise," said Hailey. Jay's pale face was tinted with embarrassment.

"I should be able to control it, and it shouldn't explode now," Jay said regretfully.

"It's okay, Jay. I'm glad it happened when you were not alone," Hailey convinced him. She passed him a bottle of water. "Are you alright now? For real?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm good," answered Jay.

"I'm also referring to the fact that you had scrapes on the back of your neck, one of which is currently bleeding a little, which I'm gonna look at once we got back," quipped Hailey. She touched the wound on Jay's neck. He flinched. If any, it's good that this happened in winter, when they were wearing jacket and gloves. Otherwise, his arms would be covered in scrapes.

Hailey drove to the district. Neither spoke, only listened to radio calls. Once arrived at the district, they went to the locker room to grab clothes, and changed. When Hailey went back to the locker room, Jay was sitting on the bench, didn't react to her coming in and grabbing emergency kit from her locker.

"Let me treat this," she asked for permission while holding his shoulder. Jay was startled, then nodded. She busied herself sanitising the scrape, which is deep enough to bleed, then put a bandage over it. She then sat beside Jay. "You'll talk to me?" she asked, putting her hand softly over his arm.

"Later. Over beer, after we catch this son of a bitch," Jay's face softened, then hardened.

"Alright. Thanks for saving me, though," Hailey squeezed Jay's arm.

"Anytime. My job to protect you," Jay stood and pulled her up.

"My job too to make sure you're okay," Hailey smiled. They walked out of the locker room.

* * *

The case went further south when they found that an ex-sniper is behind the bombings. It wasn't until evening of the next day everything went down. They all stood outside the warehouse used to store the bombs, ready to barge in. Voight explained the plan, then pulled Hailey aside.

"Whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight," he barked.

"Copy that," Hailey jogged over to Jay.

"Ready?" asked Jay. Hailey nodded. "Be careful," Jay brushed her shoulder.

"You too," said Hailey. It had become one of their routines. Jay always said it, and Hailey took it as a mantra. She followed him to the exit door where they were stationed.

The bust happened quickly; they approached from their door, providing back-up for Antonio and Voight. They had to be extra careful as they were surrounded by explosives. Hailey let Jay led the way as she stayed two steps behind him. From the corner of her eyes, she saw movement. A perp, hiding in the corner of the room, suddenly aimed at them and opened fire.

"Jay!" Hailey yelled. She jumped at Jay and brought him down with her, taking cover behind some barrels. From the dying sound of gunfight, she knew that the perp was down—most likely dead.

"You guys okay?" yelled Antonio. Hailey quickly stood, pulling Jay to his feet.

"Yeah," Hailey answered, still shaken. They both looked at the bullet which was lodged at the door, exactly behind where Jay stood seconds ago. Hailey shivered when she realised that they were lucky that she saw the movement, otherwise… Jay patted her back, bringing her to reality.

"You okay?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, you?" Hailey was still shaken. She could see that so was Jay.

"I'm okay. Good job," Jay smiled, guiding her to the rest of the team.

"You guys okay?" asked Voight. Hailey nodded.

"We're good,"

"Alright. Antonio, Atwater, wrap this up. The rest of you, call it a day," commanded Voight. They all went to their respective cars. Hailey was still in autopilot mode. Jay guided her to the car, also on autopilot. They were nearly blown up the day before, and today they were nearly shot.

"I don't feel like drinking in Molly's," said Hailey.

"It's okay. We can do it some other day," said Jay.

"No, I was saying we could drink at your place. Or mine. I don't mind. I just don't fancy loud places right now," said Hailey.

"We can go pick up beer then go to your place. I don't think we should be alone," said Jay. Both were really shaken. Jay figured that all these times he said 'be careful' to Hailey came down to this. It's between being dead and alive out of a gunfight; between working together another week or being partner-less the next week.

"I'll drive," said Hailey. She went to the driver seat and started the car. She needed something to do to keep her grounded. Jay realised this and touched her arm.

"Hey, you sure? I can drive," said Jay.

"No, I… I need this," Hailey's voice wavered. She was exactly where Jay was yesterday, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white and her jaw hardened. Jay kept his hand on her shoulder. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Stop here. I'll grab us some beer," said Jay when they turned the corner from a convenient store near her place.

"I'll buy beer, you order pizza?" offered Jay. He was worried, the reaction was unusual coming from her. Hailey nodded, scrolling through her phone to order pizza. By the time she was done, Jay jogged to the car with a six-pack in tow. They went to her place. Hailey sighed as Jay went directly to the fridge and put four beers in, opened two beers, and they sat on the couch.

"Good thing you have hell of a reflex… otherwise I would've left in a body bag," Jay started. It was all he needed to get Hailey to talk.

"Yeah… I don't fancy explaining to Will that I've failed you," Hailey smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She put her beer bottle on the table and looked down at her hands which were shaking. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what would've happened if I didn't notice him," she whispered.

"But you noticed him, and that's what matter," said Jay. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her. "I'm alive, thanks to you." Jay pulled Hailey into his arms. Hailey cried to his chest, clinging to him. He shuddered when thinking about an alternate universe in which he was shot dead and Hailey, and Will, cried over his dead body.

"Gosh, sorry Jay," Hailey pulled herself from his embrace when she finally calmed down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened…"

"It's okay," said Jay. He passed Hailey her beer. "Thanks, though, for saving me," He looked deep into her eyes, conveying his gratitude.

"Anytime, Jay. I'm you're partner. It's my job saving your ass," Hailey finally smirked. She still held Jay's arm, as if she let go, he would vanish. "It might be because of what Voight said to me…" Jay waited for her to continue. "He said to not let you out of my sight. He knew you were struggling. Thank God he said that, otherwise…"

"The otherwise didn't happen, Hailey," Jay said firmly. Hailey nodded.

"There's something I need to tell you though… About yesterday," Jay stopped, hesitating. "You remember the previous bombing? The post box bombing, which we nearly walked in into?" Hailey nodded. "You remember that one… you found me having panic attack after." Hailey nodded again.

"It triggered the memory of walking into grenade mine on my second tour," Jay gulped.

"You don't have to tell me if it's gonna trigger something again," cut Hailey.

"No, I don't think so. Last time, I was able to delay the panic attack until the case was solved. That wasn't good enough, I knew it was inevitable, but I wanted it to happen when I was alone. At home." Jay took a swig at his beer. "Yesterday, though… we once again nearly walked into a bomb zone. Had we been faster at parking, had we caught green light instead of red, had you didn't spill your drink in the car… we would've been dead. You would've been dead, and for a second I saw torn up bodies, YOUR torn up body flashed before my eyes. I couldn't shake those thoughts yesterday. I don't usually have panic attack in front of people. That I can control. Except yesterday."

"Sorry, I slammed the car door too hard. I didn't realise it would trigger you," said Hailey.

"Of course you didn't. And you're not supposed to," said Jay. "What I am trying to tell you is, thank you for being there and trying to talk me down, when I had the attack. It was important having something to hold on to. Be it something tangible, like being touched, or voice. I used to call Will and had him talk me down," Jay explained. "Sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's alright. I prefer that than you being dead, Jay," Hailey smirked, finally letting go of Jay's arm after squeezing it.

"You alright now?" asked Jay. Hailey nodded.

"You know that if you need me to pull you from a panic attack, I'll always be there, anytime," said Hailey.

"Thanks," Jay smiled. They smiled at each other, both savouring in the fact that after these challenging two days, they were able to drink together. The partner would live on another day. They would be there for each other, as well as protect each other. Bombing, shooting, panic attack… anytime.

* * *

_I'm a bit short on ideas, although I might write about events that happened in Chicago Med (the pre-wedding held-at-gunpoint for WIll) as I lack ideas of writing them with the lack of Upstead we've been getting lately. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Post Chicago Med 4x09 - sorry, this was a mistake previously! _

* * *

It was 5 pm on a Saturday night, and Hailey was applying the last layer of make-up. It was rare for her to dress up, so she wanted to savour the moment. Upon feeling satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her purse and coat and went to her car. She drove to the church where Natalie and Will would get married. Jay had offered to pick her up, but she figured he would be busy as a best man, so she declined the offer, instead saying she would drive him home if he got drunk.

She sat beside Maggie who greeted her with a smile. She was not early and the church was already half full, so she looked around and noticed some familiar faces from Med.

"April can't come, some of us have to hold down the fort," explained Maggie about the lack of Med crowd. Hailey nodded. "Come to think of it, I think they're running late. I'm gonna check on Natalie," said Maggie, and slipped to the back.

Hailey started to feel something isn't right when Maggie had not returned 10 minutes later, and the ceremony had not started, so she tried to call Jay. He didn't pick up, instead her call went to voicemail. After trying for half an hour, and listening to police radio, she went to the waiting room. Natalie was crying and Maggie was trying to calm her, but it was obvious that they were both worried sick.

"Hailey! You know anything?" asked Natalie.

"No. Nothing on radio as well," she signalled to her earpiece. "I can't contact Jay either. You think he has something to do with this?"

"I thought Will ran out on me, but now… I don't know," Natalie cried. Hailey kneeled in front of her and held her hands. The two women had become somewhat close over the past months. When Halstead senior passed away, both joined forces being there for Will and Jay.

"We will find them. I'll see if I can track Jay's phone," said Hailey. She went outside the church, already calling Kevin to track Jay's phone, off the record. Kevin quickly got back to her, saying that Jay was in an industrial warehouse outside town. Just before she could get in her car, she heard Jay's voice on the police radio.

"5021 George, requesting assistance and ambulance standby…" she ran to her car once she heard that. Part of her was relieved to hear his voice, part of him was worried because he requested an ambulance. Before she even got in the car, she heard Jay's voice again, telling them that the offender was down. Still, no clue on Will. Her phone rang when she just started her car.

"Jay! What the hell? Are you with Will?" she asked.

"Yeah. Are you at the church?" asked Jay.

"You think? Everybody's at the church, except the groom and the best man!" yelled Hailey.

"Listen. I need you to tell Natalie that I'm coming with Will to the church, right now." Hailey picked up urgency in Jay's voice, and so she huffed.

"Alright. You owe me explanation, Jay," said Hailey.

"Yeah, later, Hailey," promised Jay.

"You're okay?" Hailey asked while running back to the church. Running in high heels was no fun, she cursed silently.

"Yeah, we are," Jay assured. They hung up the phone, and Hailey burst into the waiting room.

"They are coming," announced Hailey. "Nat, don't worry. Jay said they are fine, and they are heading here right now."

"Thank God," Natalie cried tears of relief. Hailey slipped back into her seat. She was rightfully confused when half an hour later, the wedding was cancelled and the guests were dismissed. She didn't feel like meeting Natalie again, so she went home. She wanted to track Jay's phone again, but thought better of it. If Jay told her that he would explain later, then he would. She picked up fried rice and egg drop soup from a new Chinese place across her place, and quickly made a new plan to continue watching the Netflix series she had been following for some time now. She was halfway through the first episode, food forgotten, when Jay called her.

"Yeah?" she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, where are you?" asked Jay.

"Home," answered Hailey.

"Do you mind picking me up at the Midway Airport?" asked Jay.

"What? Airport?" Hailey quickly grabbed her key. She could question Jay later. "Coming."

"Thanks, Hailey," said Jay. Hailey drove to the airport, quickly spotting Jay in the arrival section. She blinked her car, and Jay walked towards her car. He was in tux, his white shirt was splattered with blood and his face was pale. He slammed the car door in frustration.

"Are you okay? You hurt?" asked Hailey.

"I'm good. It's… it's Will's shirt. He needed clean clothes, so we swapped," said Jay. Hailey was confused, but she didn't ask further.

"Your bag is in my trunk," said Hailey. They put an emergency bag in each other's car, since they shared ride quite often.

"Yeah. I'll change," said Jay. Hailey drove them to her place, because a) it's closer, and b) she had food. They arrived in her place. Jay went to the bathroom while Hailey went to her room to change out of her dress. When Hailey came back to the living room, make-up free and wearing t-shirt and sweatpants, Jay was staring at his hands. Hailey sat beside him on the couch.

"You know Will is my CI?" asked Jay.

"What!?"

"He got involved in a house call for Ray Burke, a mafia the FBI had been monitoring. FBI contacted me, I had no way out. They asked, no, forced him to be a CI. He planted a bug in Ray's house. Ray found out, he flipped. His sons held Will hostage. I had been looking for him since afternoon. He was in a warehouse outside Chicago. When I found him, he was seconds away from being shot," Jay's voice broke. "He was pleading for his life, he had a gun to his head." Jay whispered. He shuddered when he remembered that he thought the worst thing had happened to Will when he found out that Will had been kidnapped. Hailey put her hand on his shoulder.

"But he's ok?" confirmed Hailey.

"Yeah. I shot him… no, not Will. The perp. That was his blood on Will's clothes. That could've been Will's blood had I came a bit later," Jay felt sick thinking about it. He swallowed hard.

"And where's Will now?" asked Hailey.

"On the plane to Phoenix," Jay broke down. He cried, leaned on to Hailey. Hailey pulled him into her embrace, resting his head on her collarbone. "The mafia had not been cleared… it's dangerous. He entered into protective custody… on his wedding day, no less," There's no turning back on the tears party. Jay sobbed to Hailey's shirt. Hailey made a shushing sound, letting him pour his emotions out.

"Natalie knows?" Hailey asked after the sobs turned to sniffles. She hated to ask further and discomfort Jay, but she needed to know.

"Yeah. We passed by the church… they met for a couple seconds," Jay grimaced, remembering his future sister-in-law's face when she realised that Will didn't come to marry her and stay, but to say goodbye. He couldn't face her again.

"I'm sorry," said Hailey. She held him until he calmed down. If Jay thought he felt sick before, it was nothing compared to after he full-blown cried. The combination of blood on his shirt, and the fact that it might have been Will's blood on his shirt. No, make it on his hand since he consented to Will working as CI. He rushed to the bathroom to bring up what was in his stomach. With the stress of the day, he didn't eat much, hence the painful dry retches. All energy and adrenaline which kept him going previously went down the toilet. He washed his mouth and face, trying to forget what happened, but upon seeing his face in the mirror, he cringed. This is the man who handed his brother to the wolf's hand. Who was he kidding… Will would never be able to do CI work. It needed courage to snitch on people, to lie, to pretend. Will is one of the most genuine people he knows. He got lost in his thought when he heard Hailey knocked the door.

"Jay? You okay in there?" asked Hailey. She didn't want to intrude Jay's privacy more than she already had, by witnessing his nightmare, panic attack... but she wanted to know if he needed help.

"Yeah, be right outside," answered Jay.

"You need anything?" asked Hailey with a gentle voice.

"No, I'm alright," said Jay. He splashed water to his face and he got out of the bathroom, Hailey was in the kitchen, brewing tea. Jay staggered to the kitchen. Seeing the state he was in, Hailey was on his side in a second, guiding him by putting one hand on his back and another gripping his arm. He sat on a high chair on the kitchen island.

"Here, drink slowly," she rubbed his back. Jay sipped on the tea. Ginger, he noticed. It's to lessen nausea. "Feeling better?" Jay shook his head.

"It was on me, Hailey. Had I negotiated harder with the FBI, or had I successfully drilled into his head to stop making the house call… this wouldn't happen," Jay shuddered again.

"Hey, the important thing is that he's okay right now," said Hailey. She smiled sadly. She knows how much protective Jay was of Will, and now he thought he was the one to put him in harm's way. They're each other's only family left, and they were extremely close. She couldn't imagine what losing Will would do to Jay. She pulled Jay to lean on her. Jay laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah… I just need to make sure of that. Hopefully he got settled easily," said Jay.

"He will," Hailey rubbed Jay's back. Jay's skin had turned into a sickly pale shade and it was clammy. His hands were shaking.

"Sorry," whispered Jay.

"No, don't be," said Hailey. "Let yourself calm down. After you no longer feel sick, you're gonna eat," Jay lean on Hailey and closed his eyes, attempting to gather strength from her. Hailey embraced him protectively.

"Thanks, Hailey. Don't know what would I do without you," said Jay apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," said Hailey, passing his mug. Jay drank it, the nausea slowly dissipating.

"When did you know we were missing?" asked Jay after a couple minutes.

"I went to see Natalie. Then I heard your radio call. I was already in the car to go there when you called," said Hailey. "Oh, and I tracked your phone."

"You what?" Jay looked up to see Hailey with guilt on her face.

"I tracked your phone. I knew you were there a minute or so before you made the radio call," said Hailey. "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do. The moment Natalie said you both were missing, that was the first thing that came into my mind."

"No, it's alright," said Jay. "I'm just worried sick about him right now."

"Can you call him? Or you can't make contact with him?" asked Hailey.

"I forced the FBI to allow me to. He should call me when he arrived there and get settled," said Jay. Hailey noticed that he had regained some of the colours to his face, so she pointed to the fried rice and egg drop soup on the table.

"I haven't had dinner either. You'll share those with me," Hailey's words were a statement rather than an offer. Jay nodded. He felt better and even a bit hungry. They brought the food to the kitchen and reheat them, then tucked in. Hailey was relieved to see that Jay ate an adequate amount of food.

"Don't tell anyone he's in Phoenix," warned Jay. "Even Natalie." Hailey nodded.

"Tell me when you got in contact with him, though," said Hailey. Jay looked at her strangely. "You're not the only one who is worried, Jay. Will is my friend, too. Remember, he's my favourite Halstead?" teased Hailey.

"Yeah. I'm sure for Natalie, I'm her least favourite Halstead," said Jay.

"You're always her least favourite, Jay. Girl is head over heels about Will," smirked Hailey. She sympathised with Natalie; she cannot imagine getting ready for her wedding only to find out that the love of her life got whisked away in a protective custody. "For how long approximately will Will be there?"

"As soon as possible, but it could take up to one or two month," sighed Jay. He went to kitchen cabinet and grabbed Hailey's bottle of tequila. Hailey looked disapprovingly. "Oh, come on. I just saw my brother got kidnapped and nearly shot, on his wedding day, and dropped him at the airport because he's still in danger. I deserve this," defended Jay.

"You just got sick," reminded Hailey. "Go ahead, though." Jay poured drinks for them.

"We are supposed to drink in Will's wedding anyway," reasoned Jay.

"Yeah… Hey, where's your car?" asked Hailey.

"At the wedding venue," said Jay.

"Why are you at the airport? Who drove you there?"

"The FBI Agent. I wanted to make sure Will departed safely. He brought nothing but cash and burn phone. We exchanged clothes because people were starting to stare at him. He shouldn't draw attention," said Jay. He slammed another drink.

"Go ahead with the alcohol. I wanted to stay sober because I am halfway through Santa Clarita Diet," Hailey pulled out a pint of ice cream from the fridge and went to the living room. She sat on one end of the couch, knowing that Jay would likely crash on her couch overnight. Jay couldn't drive with the amount of alcohol he had, and she didn't feel like driving him home either.

Jay plopped down beside her, his head dangerously falling to the left and right, the fatigue of the day caught up with him. Hailey pulled him to lie down on the couch, manoeuvring her body so Jay's head was not on her thigh but rather nearly grazing it. She went to pick up blanket from hallway cabinet and threw it to him while dimming the light in the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable," said Hailey. "Just sleep, Jay. You've had enough on your plate for a day," she said comfortingly, holding his shoulder. At this rate a couple months ago, this series of event would trigger PTSD, which subsequently led to nightmare for Jay. Since Jay finished therapy barely a month ago, she was worried the same would happen.

Jay was still worried sick about Will, not to mention the guilt was still eating him from inside. However, he also realised that there's nothing he can do. He could only pray that nothing would happen to his only family left. That the FBI could clear the mafia and Will could return back soon. He squeezed Hailey's hand.

"Thanks, Hailey. I owe you again," he whispered.

"Anytime, Jay. I've got you," Hailey squeezed his hand back. She smoothed his blanket, tucking him in, and settled to watch the horror movie. The low volume wasn't ideal, but it lulled Jay to sleep, so it was good enough for her.

* * *

It wasn't until a month later that Jay hopped up the stairs in Intelligence, his face all lighted up. He put a coffee cup on Hailey's table.

"Someone's happy," commented Hailey.

"I am. You'll see why," said Jay enthusiastic. Hailey smiled. It's rare for Jay to be so chipper. She knew Jay had been under a lot of stress lately, with Will still being in Arizona. There's been no news from the FBI regarding the take down of the mafia, and Hailey knew Jay was really worried. He wanted to visit Will once, but cancelled, after a yelling match with the FBI Agent who threatened to move Will to a new, unknown location. Jay tried to act as usual, but there isn't much Jay could falsify in front of her, his mood isn't one of them.

"What?" asked Hailey.

"I'll let you know later," said Jay. He remained tight-lipped throughout the day, but Hailey couldn't help but to get infected by his good mood.

"So, when are you gonna tell me what's wrong? Not that I'm complaining, but you haven't been this happy since Will went to Phoenix," asked Hailey when they went to the garage.

"That's what right, not wrong. I'll follow you to drop off your car at your place," Jay didn't take no for an answer. Hailey obliged. They drove separately to her place, than she hopped on Jay's truck. Jay drove to the airport. Suddenly Hailey realised the reason behind Jay's good mood.

"My favourite Halstead is back?" asked Hailey with a light teasing tone.

"Nope. Your favourite Halstead is already here. The less-liked Halstead is," Jay answered with an equally teasing tone. He glanced to his phone to read a message, then sped up his car.

"There he is!" Hailey pointed at an arrival gate. Will stood there, looking a bit older than last time Hailey remembered him. Jay broke into the biggest grin he could possibly give, stopped his truck right in front of Will. He jumped out of the car and ran towards Will, crushing him in the tightest hug Will had ever been given. In fact, Will would complain about needing to see an orthopaedic for days later. But for now, the two brothers were just savouring the fact that Will was no longer in danger, and he was home, in Chicago. Will smiled when he felt Jay sobbed against his shirt. Last time he came back to Chicago for good, a couple years ago, he was met by scepticism on Jay's part. They had a broken relationship, and both were unsure how to repair it. Now, they had a solid relationship, and that felt like home. Of course, he had a lot to explain to Natalie, but that could wait. He clutched Jay's jacket for what felt like an eternity.

Jay was also reluctant to let go of Will. He didn't say anything, he knew they would have a ton of things to talk about later that night. He never appreciated Will's presence more. For a while, the image of Will standing in front of a barrel of a gun flashed by his eyes. He quickly shrugged the thought, instead relieving on the fact that he just got his brother back for the second time. He didn't realise he had been crying and his face was wet with tears until he felt Will wiped his face.

"It's okay, I'm here," whispered Will. His voice was hoarse, as though he was a second away from crying. He didn't trust himself to talk further, so he slowly but gently peeled Jay off him, and gave him a side hug.

"Hey, Hailey," it was then that both realised that they had an audience. Hailey previously stayed in the car, didn't want to interrupt the reunion. She was not surprised at the outburst of emotion from Jay, after all, she had been witnessing his up-and-down mood for the past month due to his worry for Will.

"Hey, Will," Hailey gave him a hug.

"Thank you," whispered Will. She understood perfectly his point: 'Thank you for being there for Jay'.

"Anytime," Hailey whispered back.

"That's your only luggage?" asked Jay, pointing at a cabin size suitcase on Will's side.

"That's an improvement, I left with only your clothes," Will reasoned.

"That's a setback, then," jabbed Jay. "Come on, you have to feel the freezing hell that is Chicago." The temperature had been crazy low these past few days, and if it's cold for them, it must be freezing for Will. Will put his luggage on the back seat. Hailey patted Jay's back, who smiled at her full of appreciation.

"Sit in front, Will. You might have forgotten what Chicago looks like," said Hailey, hopping into the back seat.

"How can I? This is home, Hailey," Will smiled, then jumped in the front seat. Jay glanced at Will, and suddenly, it was all right in his world.

* * *

_Turned out longer than I thought it would, but I really liked it and wrote it very quickly. I'm hoping Will and Jay would share a scene before the season ends (either on CM or CPD) but I don't think we would get one. _


	6. Chapter 6

_This is post 6x20. In my other story in this series, I pretended that Hailey and Adam aren't dating. Anyway, I wanted to write how Hailey handled the break-up, and how Jay and her did their 'thing'. So, for only this chapter, I followed the real story. 6x22 was so good by the way, the downside is we have to wait 4 months to see what happened next! _

* * *

Jay noticed the tension between Adam and Hailey throughout the day. He tried to cover for Hailey, when they confronted Adam, but Adam knew better. Of course, Adam knew that Hailey worked by the book, and she was worried about him. To be honest, Jay agreed with Hailey. He wouldn't follow the perp if they wanted to go mobile in an undercover op. However, this was Adam's operation; it should've been his call. Throughout the day, Jay got the feeling that Hailey was irritated with how she handled things. As much as he wanted to end the day right then and drag her to have a drink—they had their 'thing' after all—he knew it's not the solution. And she was hurt. As soon as he deposited the perp to police car, he went to see her in the ambulance.

"Should she go to the hospital?" asked Jay.

"If she wants to. It didn't hit any major arteries, she was right. I will irrigate the wound, give her stiches and shot to prevent infection," said Brett.

"You should still go," Jay suggested.

"I'm fine," Hailey shook her head. Jay's next argument was cut short because Adam came and sat with her.

"You okay?" asked Adam, patting her hair. Hailey nodded.

Jay was disappointed. He was hoping he could talk to Hailey. He knew she needed their 'thing'. However, he knew Hailey wasn't about to turn Adam down. Not after they butted heads earlier. Jay turned away to head to his car.

"Jay!" Hailey called him. Jay turned around. "I'm okay," she smiled convincingly.

"Yeah," Jay squeezed her shoulder. Hailey brushed her hand against his. "Thanks Brett," said Jay, smiling at the paramedic.

Jay went to the garage, surprised that the door was closed. He slowed down and peeked inside. Adam and Hailey were hugging. Jay went back upstairs, intended to leave the district through the front door so he wouldn't disturb their moment. He had enough of interrupting their argument months ago when he found out that they were dating.

As he turned the corner to the parking lot, he saw Adam got into his car alone. He frowned. Shouldn't Adam be with Hailey? She was hurt, and clearly unwell, both mentally and physically. He went to the garage to see Hailey sat on the bench, her shoulders were hunched.

"Hey," said Jay. Hailey looked up. It was then that Jay saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey," Hailey quickly looked away. Jay was one of the few people who could read her. She knew he figured out that something wasn't right with her throughout the day. Strangely, she didn't know what was wrong; either it was Adam and hers disagreement; or the weight of the case. After the talk with Platt, though, she got it figured out. It was the former. The talk with Adam was hard, but she was relieved to know that Adam was in the same page as her.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" Jay was in front of her in an instant. Hailey considered lying, telling him that there's nothing wrong, however, he wouldn't buy it. Besides, when Jay figured out that she dated Adam, she promised herself that she would tell him the truth, whatever it is.

"No, I'm fine. It was, uhm, Adam and I broke up," Hailey smiled sadly, trying to be strong, but her tears continued to flow. She kicked herself mentally for crying over a boy. It was so unlike her.

"What? Did he say anything hurtful?" Jay checked. He would kill Adam if so. Hailey shook her head.

"No, it was mutual. I am still taking it in," said Hailey. Jay sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Jay sincerely. He hated to see her hurt. "Let me take you home. Your leg's alright?" asked Jay.

"A bit sore," Hailey looked down at her leg. Jay pulled Hailey into a side hug, squeezing her shoulder.

"Hang on there," he whispered. She let her tears fell freely. Jay pulled Hailey into his embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder. She couldn't help but feel comforted. Earlier with Adam, he hugged her farewell. They both knew it's the last one, the parting hug, so they savoured on it. Even though Adam said it's a break, it felt more like a break up. They both knew that it's more permanent than temporary. The current hug is coming from her partner, her best friend. He had no intention towards her other than to console her. Part of her was horrified to let Jay see her crying over a break up; hell, she was even horrified to cry over a break up by herself, let alone in front of her partner. The other part of her was relieved that she had someone who stuck by her.

"It's gonna be alright," whispered Jay by the time Hailey stopped crying. "I promise, you can do it."

"Gosh… sorry, Jay," said Hailey, wiping his tears.

"It's alright," Jay looked at her sincerely.

"For the record, I'm not usually the one who would cry over a boy. But this one, it was hard. I don't know," Hailey sighed.

"It's alright, Hailey. I don't think less of you," Jay assured her. Jay stood and pulled her up. They went to his car.

"Figured it's time to do our thing?" suggested Jay.

"Yeah, I could use a company. Just not in Molly's," said Hailey. Of course, Jay thought. They went to her place. Jay helped her jumped out of the truck and guided her to the door.

"You're limping. You sure your leg's alright?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, Jay. I'm limping because, well, it hurts. But I'm gonna be fine," said Hailey.

"We'll order pizza. Can you drink alcohol?" asked Jay.

"I can't, I was prescribed antibiotics. Feel free to drink, though. I'll have some ice cream instead," said Hailey. Jay snickered. "What?"

"Are we gonna watch some chick flick? Like a teenage girl who just broke up?" teased Jay. Hailey swatted him in the shoulder.

"How do you know how teenage girl break up, Jay?"

"I watched enough series when my mum was sick," answered Jay. "I'll let you pick the movie, then."

"No movie. There's a game yesterday, we're going to watch the rerun." Hailey plopped on the couch. "Ouch!"

"You sure you're alright?" asked Jay concerned. He knelt on Hailey's side and touched her leg, only after he silently asked for permission. Hailey flinched when he touched the sore skin near her wound.

"I'm good. It doesn't really hurt anymore," said Hailey. Jay still wasn't convinced.

"I can't believe Voight didn't give you a day off for being hurt," grumbled Jay. Hailey didn't ask, though, she didn't want to stay at home either.

"Wow, you really want to get rid of me, don't you?" teased Hailey. "Relax, Jay. I'm fine." She looked deeply into Jay's eyes, trying to convince him. Finally Jay huffed and sat next to Hailey.

"You wanna talk about you and Adam?" asked Jay.

"No, not really. It's just… he's not the right one, and it interferes with the job, so…" Hailey shook her head. "It's hard."

"Yeah, I know," said Jay.

"I thought I could balance it, working and being together," Hailey smiled sadly. "Who was I kidding… I should've seen it coming with the officer involved death case," said Hailey. "Sorry Jay, I'm not really a good company right now."

"Isn't that the point of this? So you can go to work tomorrow, see Adam, and be able to work?" Jay rose to grab a beer from Hailey's fridge. He quickly scanned the fridge and grabbed an isotonic drink for Hailey. She did seem a bit pale, Jay suspected from the loss of blood and exhaustion. He touched Hailey's forehead and was surprised to feel a bit of warmth. "Drink this," he handed her the drink, his beer forgotten. He turned Hailey's leg and touched around the wound, looking for sign of infection.

"You're a bit warm. I'm gonna call Will," said Jay, shutting Hailey up with a glare. "Hey, Will," he quickly told Will the story, and felt Hailey's forehead. As he hung up, he went to the bathroom to find a thermometer. He wordlessly gave it to Hailey.

"I don't think it's infected, Jay. I know what infection feels like. My wound isn't burning up," reasoned Hailey before dutifully stuck the thermometer in her mouth, more for Jay's peace of mind then her own wellbeing.

"That's what Will said. He said it might be mild dehydration. Just drink. If your fever isn't reducing in an hour, Will said to bring you in," said Jay. He put a cold compress on her forehead.

"Okay," said Hailey, partly due to knowing she won't win the argument with Jay. He meant well, obviously, he was worried about her. He could be the worst mother hen if he wants to. Hailey sighed and read the thermometer. "101," she announced. Not bad, she suspected her insomnia and exhaustion played part in her slightly increased temperature.

"That's still considered mild," Jay exhaled a long breathe. Hailey watched the game while sipping the isotonic drink. She felt Jay still eyeing her every a couple minutes.

"I'm fine, Jay. Your concern is appreciated, really, but I'm good. Promise," she grabbed Jay's arm. "I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights, though, that might cause the fever."

"Yeah," Jay still wasn't convinced. He felt around her leg, his face paled.

"Okay, what is it Jay? Spill," Hailey turned off the game and faced Jay. She knew something wasn't right, she just thought she could pass from addressing it.

"On a tour, my Army buddy got infected from a wound. He didn't treat it until he got infected, high fever and lost movement in his arm. His arm nearly had to be amputated. It was bad, all because he was too stubborn to go to the medic," said Jay.

"I'm sorry," Hailey said. Jay's Army history was something he was reluctant to talk about. They usually avoided the topic unless absolutely necessary.

"We spent the whole night treating him for fever and swelling, it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, but, Jay, I'm not stubborn. Well, not stubborn enough to refuse medic. I got treatment. And I know what an infection feels like. The wound area isn't warm, so this isn't an infection. This is because I didn't sleep well last couple of nights due to insomnia, and as Will said, may be mild dehydration. And, if starvation can cause fever, that might be too. I'm starving, and we haven't ordered pizza," said Hailey.

"Tell me the second you feel an infection. Promise," Jay pleaded. Hailey nodded. Jay turned on the TV again and played the game. He ordered pizza via apps. He kept checking on Hailey's temperature every once in a while. Hailey let him, because she knew he needed to be assured. When the pizza delivery came, Hailey felt relieved because Jay's attention was turned to the pizza. They ate in silent.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but the timing was never right," said Jay as they finished the pizza.

"Shoot."

"I never knew you and Adam were… close," stated Jay simply. Hailey froze. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Jay quickly added.

"No, it's okay. I… I never expected it either. So, it was… you remember the day you were shot? I was upset, and Adam took me for a drink. A drink turned into six, and…" Hailey's voice broke. "Yeah," she whispered softly, looking down at her nails.

Jay gaped. So he was responsible for the relationship in the first place. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I made you worried," he said sincerely. He never apologised for how he treated her then, let alone for making her worried. He remembered seeing Hailey was led away from the scene by Adam, but he didn't put two and two together. "I should've apologised back then, but I didn't. I'm sorry for treating you unfairly, for all the yelling," he forced Hailey to look at him. Hailey nodded.

"It's okay. You were filled with rage, I might yell at you too," she squeezed Jay's arm. Jay frowned. He touched Hailey's forehead.

"Is there any chance I can convince you to get checked at Med?" asked Jay. Hailey was already battling sleep.

"I'm really tired though, Jay. I don't feel like going to Med, spend at least an hour there," said Hailey. Jay gave her the thermometer. She obliged, nodding to sleep in between taking temperature. "Still, 101."

"I don't like it," said Jay.

"I'm sorry, Jay, for reminding you of what happened in the Army, but I don't think I can make it to Med. I didn't sleep well, and I'm really tired," said Hailey. "Thanks for coming by, though. I didn't realise I need the company."

"You know that I won't leave until your fever is settled, don't you?" asked Jay. "Call me paranoid, or mother hen, but I'm staying."

"That's a bit endearing, actually," said Hailey. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the couch. Jay texted Will, asking him to come.

* * *

Hailey opened her eyes to Will Halstead standing in front her in her bedroom. She nearly jumped.

"Hey, Hailey. You're awake. I'm sure that it's not infection, it's dehydration. Can I put an IV in?" Hailey offered her arm, flinched with Will put in the IV, then lulled back to sleep.

"She's really out of it," commented Jay, touching the IV port.

"It's okay, she's gonna be good in no time," said Will. He hung the IV on the lamp Jay pulled close.

"Yeah… thanks for coming, Will," said Jay.

"I'll stay until the IV is done," said Will, exited her room. Jay sat beside her bed, checking her temperature every now and then. He can't bear seeing another brush with amputation over an infected wound. He'll stay for as long as needed.

* * *

Hailey woke up groggy, looking around her room. She remembered vividly about what happened yesterday. Adam, injury, breaking up, Jay, Will… what, Will? Why did she remember Will? She didn't go to Med yesterday. Moreover, her arm was bruised, it looked like an IV was inserted recently. She went to the living room and stopped dead in her track.

Not only Jay, but Will was sleeping on her couch. Will sat on the couch, Jay was on the other end. Jay's legs were on Will's lap, covered in blanket. She frowned before remembering everything. She had a fever, Jay forced her to go to Med, she insisted not to. Apparently Jay brought Med to her. The brothers must have carried her to bed and hooked her up to an IV. She smiled and fixed the blanket covering Will before starting breakfast. She wanted to thank them both. Jay is an invaluable partner to her, she owed him so much. And Will… they aren't even that close, but he stays.

"You're up already," she heard Will said when she was making pancake. She went back to the living room after finishing a pancake. Will stayed in his position, obviously not wanting to wake Jay up.

"Yeah, thanks for everything," said Hailey, embarrassed. "Was I that bad that you had to come?"

"Partly yes, partly Jay's being a paranoid," Will shrugged. "Not bad enough that you obviously needed IV, but you should keep drinking. And because you're asleep, so we have to insert the IV. You were really exhausted I guess, you didn't even stir when Jay carried you to bed."

"Haven't been sleeping well," Hailey shook her head. "Anyway, breakfast should be ready in a bit."

"You shouldn't," said Will.

"It's the least I can do," Hailey went back to the kitchen to finish the pancakes and start coffee. Jay woke up by the time the coffee was done. He stirred and, when he realised he slept over Will's lap, poked Will with his toe.

"Hey!" Will twisted his leg. "Come on, she cooked breakfast," said Will. Seeing the look on Jay's face, he lowered his voice to convince him. "She's okay."

"You really have to cook? We can stop for breakfast on the way," scolded Jay.

"Well, good morning to you too," said Hailey. Jay's hand went to her forehead. "He's always like this?" asked Hailey to Will.

"Most of the time, yeah. You wouldn't guess who the doctor is," Will smiled.

"You shouldn't cook," Jay growled disapprovingly.

"I didn't realise my cooking's that bad. You still want it, Will?" asked Hailey.

"It's not like that…" Jay was flustered. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

"I'm making pancake, Jay. Not building a house. Go, eat," said Hailey, glaring at Jay. They went to sit around the table and eat.

"You know, I could get used to this. It's been a while since someone cook me breakfast," commented Will as he scoffed down a pancake.

"Don't flirt with her," warned Jay, rolling his eyes. Hailey laughed. She always likes to hang out with them and witnessing their brotherly banter. She hadn't done it for some time since she dated Adam and only hang out with Jay outside work when they had a rough case and do their 'thing'.

"I'm sorry, my bad. Don't tell Ruzek," said Will. Jay's eyes nearly popped out while Hailey choked on her coffee. Jay sent Will a look which quickly shut him up. When they were done, Jay started washing the dishes without giving Hailey time to protest.

"Wow, I don't know you are so diligent with dishes," Will smirked. Jay patted Will's cheek with the sponge, smearing some foam. Hailey laughed when Will wiped his face on Jay's shirt.

"You boys make a mess, you clean it," Hailey threatened, leaving both of them in the kitchen as she went to her room. She didn't realise both of them spun around to face her. That was the exact same sentence their mum used daily when they played as little boys.

"Jay, snap out of it," Will whispered, watching Jay paled.

"Sorry, just… it brings back memories," said Jay.

"Yeah, I know," Will smiled, squeezing Jay's shoulder comfortingly. "I miss her too."

"By the way, she broke up with Adam. Stop mentioning him," said Jay. If Will was surprised, he didn't show it. Hailey went back to the kitchen to see the brothers sipping coffee while talking softly.

"You want to skip work? I can write you a pass," said Will.

"No, I'm fine," said Hailey.

"Come on, I'll drive you," said Jay.

"I'd rather not, Jay. No offense, but coming to work together…" Hailey trailed off. Jay nodded understanding. They carpooled on certain days, but he understood Hailey's reluctance to arrive together at the district on the first day her and Adam weren't together.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Jay grabbed his jacket. Will followed him.

"Thank you so much, you both. Thanks, Will," Hailey made a point. Will isn't her partner, he didn't have to stay, but he did.

"Anytime, Hailey. You're Jay's partner, you're practically family. Besides, you are my sidekick in kicking his ass," said Will.

"Ha, what would I do without you two," Jay said, half sarcastically half serious.

"Nothing, Jay. You'd be dead without us," said Will. Hailey smiled. The previous day she was battling insomnia on Adam's couch. Never did she imagine that today she would be having breakfast and listening to friendly banters of the Halstead, which isn't too shabby.

* * *

_Sorry, the ending was abrupt because I was stuck! Hope you like it... of course I have to insert a bit of Will! _


	7. Chapter 7

_My take on 6x22 and post 6x22_

* * *

"You okay?" asked Jay, grinning as he hopped into the car. Hailey had crashed the car into a dumpster to save him from getting caught red-handed by the suspect.

"Yeah, of course. It's good that you're fast," said Hailey. Jay didn't have the heart to chastise her about potential scratch in the car. She did it to save him.

"Not fast enough," said Jay. He remembered a similar situation a couple months ago when Hailey was almost caught putting the tracking device by the suspect. The suspect even stopped Hailey and looked at her with evil look, prompting Jay's heart to beat twice as fast. This time, the role is reversed. He was the one doing the dangerous work, and Hailey was the one watching him. The similarity? They got each other's back.

"Thanks," Jay smiled, glancing at his partner.

"Anytime."

* * *

Jay's mind didn't stop racing the whole time. They were acting on adrenaline, busting out a house and essentially robbing them. Everyone has different interests. It was clear that Voight, Antonio, and Adam were the most impacted by the outcome of this operation. No one understands. For the others, they only wanted to keep the unit intact. They had their disagreements, but they were family. Jay looked sadly to her partner who was by his side, setting the money and drugs on the table.

"This better work out, or I'll go write tickets," he said lightly.

"Your Old Sergeant won't take you back?" asked Hailey. Jay frowned. Had she planned where she's moving if Intelligence got disbanded? Without talking to him? Maybe she would go back to Robbery & Homicide.

"No, he holds grudges. He was so pissed when I left," Jay laughed. "Besides, I'm going where you go."

That stopped Hailey's movement. She looked to him disbelievingly. "Yeah?" What was that about? He didn't respond when she said she trusted him a couple months ago. His actions screamed trust, but having him just stare and didn't respond to her convinced her that he didn't trust her as much as she did him. They just happened to be partner, and their partner-relationship would end the day they got split up.

"Yeah, it's hard to find a good partner," Jay managed to reason. Truth was, he didn't care if they had to write tickets together. If there's something he learned in the past years partnering with her, it is that having a partner he can trust is everything. It worth more than having good career path, or being in the right unit. Sure, it won't hurt to have it all, but with whom he partnered worth like diamonds. They have same view of loyalty, value, and basically everything. He wasn't ready to adjust to a new partner who, let's face it, would suck, because Hailey set the standard high.

"Sounds right to me," Hailey smiled. They silently made a promise to stick together to whatever unit they would transfer. "Kelton wouldn't let any of us stay together, though."

Right, Jay thought. She had a point. And that hurts. He wanted them to stay together. They had to. He was about to joke about writing tickets when the rest of the team arrived, interrupting their talk. They exchanged looks of understanding. They would find a way.

* * *

When the first gunshot was heard, they were in the van, half bored and half savouring their potentially last moments being partners. Hailey grabbed her gun, and Jay hurried after her. The moment the next gunshots were heard, though, aimed at them, Jay jumped on top of Hailey. Before he realised what happened, they were bombarded with gunshots, debris were everywhere. Jay pulled Hailey close to his chest, shielding her. He pulled one of the two bulletproof vests without thinking that by doing so, he was exposed to the bullets' path. He covered her with the vest, hoping she came out of this ordeal intact. Her muffled scream against his chest only made him tighten his protective embrace around her. She was squeezed and unable to move, and that's how Jay intended them to be until the end of the ambush.

Hailey didn't realise what happened until she lay on the van's floor. When an array of gunshots was heard, it was then that she realised that they were ambushed. Jay pulled her close to him, covering her body with his. Hailey wanted to protest, she tried to grab his arm and stop him, to instead shield him, because who else would she follow blindly? However, his body was broader than hers, and he was stronger, hence she couldn't move in his embrace. She felt his arms pushed her into his chest.

"Is it done?" she asked after the gunshots died down.

"I don't know," Jay's voice was hoarse, filled with adrenaline, and he was out of breath. "I guess it's done," he released her a little bit. She snaked her hand around his back, checking for bullet wounds. It was then that she realised that she had a bulletproof vest around her back.

"Jay! Hailey! You good?" they heard Voight's holler.

"We're good!" yelled Jay. "You're good?" he whispered, completely releasing her. They both caught up with their breathings, taming their adrenalines.

"Yeah. You got hit?" asked Hailey, still lying on the floor.

"No," Jay arranged his breathing. The van was completely ruined. No one would've thought that they were able to come out of the ambush intact. At least 50 bullets punctured the side of the van. The bullet casings were everywhere on the floor, mixed with the debris from the side of the van.

"Jay, that was stupid," scolded Hailey lightly. She pulled out the bulletproof vest from under her. "You could get shot grabbing this." She sat up and pulled Jay up.

"I didn't think of that," Jay shrugged. They locked eyes with one another. "I don't want you to get shot. Better stupid then partnerless," Jay still had her hand in his. "You're my partner, my job to keep you alive."

"Yeah, that goes both ways. I don't want to be partnerless as well," said Hailey. "Come on."

Their moment was interrupted by Voight who opened the door of the van. "You guys okay?" he extended his hand to help Hailey jump out of the van. Hailey's knees went weak and she nearly fell to the ground if not for Voight's reflex. He caught her and sat her on the door.

"Let the adrenaline pass, then work the body," said Voight before went to find the rest of the team. Jay sat beside her.

"You know," Jay started. His voice was filled with emotions. This is the closest they came to losing each other. "You know… I would take a bullet for you." He looked at her deeply, trying to convey his emotions. She means a lot for him. Her safety means much more than his, which explained his 'stupid' action. He was upset because Hailey obviously didn't think she was that important. It was as if she didn't understand why he risked his life for her.

"I would've done the same thing," Hailey looked away from him, but leaning her head on Jay's shoulder. "Thank you, Jay," she whispered. Jay pulled her into a side hug.

"Anytime," he whispered back.

"Can't wait until we write tickets together," winked Hailey, then grabbed her gun which was thrown in the chaos. "Come on, let's work the body."

* * *

Hailey had left the precinct after Adam was arrested. Jay went to Molly's and ordered a beer, deep in thought. To say that that was just another day in the office was a huge understatement. First, he was nearly killed. Voight basically told him that it was just about time for him to lead his own unit, Intelligence no less. Just when he was confused about Kelton taking office, Hailey announced that she was just another partner for him. That he would forget about her, and someday in the future, when they heard each other's name from other cops, they would only react by saying 'I knew him' or 'she was my partner'. He was upset that Hailey thought she was that forgettable. Would he take a bullet just for every one of his partners? Obviously not. Would he follow any partner to whatever department? No. She was one of a kind.

It didn't escape his attention that she was just as emotional as he was inside. He wanted to tell her that it was not possible for him to forget her, however short they've been partnered. He wanted her to know that it would've been a great loss for him, if they were separated. However, he didn't know what to say. He had all the arguments at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't blurt them out. He knew, no, he hoped, that she understood. He wanted to hug her goodbye, since they didn't know that their job would still be there the next day, but he decided against it. Until they receive the announcement, they still have a job.

His phone rang. He was summoned to a crime scene. Usually Voight or Antonio would call the team, but this time he received the call from Platt. He remembered what Voight said: he would meet Kelton to do what's need to be done. He wondered what it was as he threw money on the counter and grabbed his jacket, calling Hailey and Kevin on the way. He tried Antonio and Voight, but his call didn't get through.

He arrived at the same time as Kevin and Kim; Hailey was still on the way as she lived further. They rushed into the scene, many patrol cars arrived at the same time.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just got the call," said Jay. They ducked under the police line and entered the residence. It was an upscale residence, he wondered who lived there.

Brian Kelton lied on his rug, been shot in the chest. Jay, Kevin, and Kim exchanged looks. This is no ordinary crime scene; the elected mayor of Chicago had just been murdered. They tried the whole day—no, week—to pin him for something for the unit's sake, but they never imagined this. The once scary man, who just hours earlier came strutting to the precinct, was lifeless on the ground. He looked ordinary dead—guess everybody did. Jay sensed Kevin and Kim looked at him. He just realised that he was the highest ranking officer; therefore he was in charge.

"Alright. Work the body, and find some cameras. I'll interview neighbours—maybe they heard something," said Jay. Kim and Kevin stayed inside while Jay went outside to talk to the first responder. His phone rang.

"Halstead."

"Detective Halstead, this is Sharon Goodwin from Chicago Med." Jay's heart couldn't take anymore shock, after the day he had. It must be something serious if the head of Chicago Med called him. He sighed and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Dr. Halstead had an accident," said Goodwin.

"I'll be right there," said Jay, and hung up. He massaged his temple. _Will?_ He jumped when Hailey put her hand on his arm. How long had she been there?

"Everything alright?" Hailey's concern was visible.

"No, no. This is Kelton's residence, he had been shot dead. I couldn't get hold of Voight and Antonio. And Will had an accident," Jay rambled.

"Okay. I'll take over. Go," Hailey half pushed him towards the street.

"Interview the neighbours, and first officer on scene, will you?" asked Jay.

"Of course. I'll check on you later," said Hailey, brushing her hand on Jay's back. She went to do the interviews. After she was done, she went inside the residence. The body had been taken away, but the blood marks were still there.

"Hey," she greeted Kim and Kevin.

"You see the others?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, Jay had to go, Will had an emergency at the hospital," said Hailey.

"We finished checking the body, his computer, security system, as well as phone calls on landline and cell phone," said Kim.

"Neighbour next door heard a fight around 7 pm, but they didn't know whether it's coming from this house. I picked up tire tracks, will cross check with traffic cam nearby," said Hailey. "Anything left to do here, or we can go to the district to process everything?"

"We're good to go," said Kevin.

"Any word on Voight and Antonio?" asked Kim.

"I called them on the way here, nothing," said Hailey. "See you at the district?"

On the way Hailey tried calling Voight, Antonio, and Jay. Neither answered, so she gave up. When they got to the district, Platt pulled her aside.

"Detective Upton, meet new Deputy Superintendent Jason Wright," said Platt.

"Thanks Sergeant. Detective," Wright shook Hailey's hand. He is in his 40s, brown hair and eyes, and has a calm demeanour and smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Deputy Superintendent," Hailey greeted him with a forced smile.

"Detective Upton is in charge as the highest ranking officer currently working on the case," said Platt.

"Detective, this is a very sensitive case. Do not, and I mean under any circumstance, do not answer to the media. You report to me, or Sergeant Platt, directly, until Sergeant Voight decided to join the investigation. Am I understood?"

"Understood."

"Now, where are we?"

"Sir, we just got back from the scene. We will cross check everything and try to find suspects," said Hailey.

"Given the sensitivity of this case, can I have update at 8 in the morning?" asked Wright.

"Yes, sir. Everything we find so far will be reported," said Hailey. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Wright stood and exited the district. Hailey let out a sigh.

"Tell me why I hate bureaucratic?" asked Hailey to Platt. Platt gave her a coffee cup.

"Here, Randall just dropped this off for me, but seems like you need it more than me," said Platt. "Point is, now there are only three of you, and you are in charge. Do what you have to do, I'll deal with Wright," Platt winked.

"Thanks, Sarge," said Hailey, sipping the coffee. She hopped up the stairs to Intelligence. "Deputy Superintendent expected update at 8 am sharp," she rolled her eyes.

"And?" asked Kim.

"We give him whatever we have then, after we cleared him off the suspect list," said Hailey.

"I checked the security cam, seems like at least 30 people were in and out the house from the moment election result was announced and we arrived. Gonna cross reference it against phone and email records," said Kim.

"Right. Kev, can you call the pathologist office to find out the time of death?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah, I'll do that," said Kevin.

"I'm going through witness reports and Kelton and his wife's bank accounts. The wife was in a function in Lake Forest from 4 pm, let's see if he was cleared," said Hailey. "Oh, and Deputy Superintendent said, do not talk to media," she relayed.

"Hah, have we ever?" Kim scoffed. "You heard from Antonio or Voight?"

"No, I tried calling them, no answer," said Hailey. "It's only three of us for now."

* * *

They finished at 1 am. All footages checked against all records against all tire tracks, that's the best they can do before waking people up asking for alibis. The work took a long time, since they were four people short. They cleared Deputy Superintendent Wright almost immediately; he was in 43th precinct the whole day, attended a meeting about a deep undercover operation. Hailey found Kim at her desk, eyes almost shut. She contemplated between sending her home or letting her sleep in the break room. They were gonna start at 8 am sharp anyway.

"Kev, would you mind sending her home?" asked Hailey. Kim had a hell of a month. First her boyfriend was murdered, then her ex-fiance was arrested, and her partner was missing.

"Of course no," said Kevin. Hailey shook Kim's shoulder, waking her up and sending her home.

"Are we done?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I'm gonna type up the report now. Go home, we'll start fresh in the morning," said Hailey.

After Kim and Kevin left, Hailey went downstairs only to find Platt had left, too. She left message for Hailey to turn in her report before 8 am. The night shift desk officer looked at her in pity. Hailey went back upstairs, took a laptop from her drawer, and left the precinct. She went to Chicago Med. Flashing her badge to the security guard, she went to Will's room. She peeked inside and saw Jay slumped on the couch, so she went inside and sat beside Jay. She was about to wake him up when she remembered a hell of a day they went through. Jay deserved some rest, she decided, so she sat there and open the laptop, typing the report.

* * *

It was around 4 am that Jay woke up. He was perplexed to see Hailey beside him, sleeping with laptop open on her lap. He didn't remember her coming in. He saw a couple missed calls from her when he checked his phone around 12, but he didn't give away where he was. He picked up Hailey's laptop and read her report.

"Hailey," Jay squeezed her shoulder. Hailey woke up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She sighed.

"How is he?" Hailey motioned towards Will.

"Nasty concussion and fractured ribs. It was Tim Burke, he just got released on parole. He got nasty internal bleeding when he hit Will, he didn't survive," said Jay. "Natalie, on the other hand…"

"Natalie?" Hailey frowned. As far as she knew, the almost-married couple had separated. Jay complained half-heartedly a while back about having to share his apartment with Will.

"Yeah, don't know why, she was there too. She got thrown out of the car, concussion, broken ribs, punctured lung… she was critical for a while," Jay sighed. "Her surgery finished late, she's in the ICU. Why are you here?"

"I came to see you. To check on Will, and… to give update. The new Deputy Superintendent came to see me, expecting update at 8 am. We cross checked everything, and…"

"Yeah, I know. Voight was there," Jay finished for her. Hailey raised her eyebrows, surprised. "He told me he was going to see Kelton."

"Do you think…" Hailey trailed off. "What should I do?" she pleaded.

"I don't know. But, what would you do, had it been anyone?" asked Jay. He figured what Hailey would do. It's what he would do, too. They were always on the same page and on the same level when it comes to balancing police duty and loyalty. They hold similar values. That was what separated Voight and him, hell, Erin and him. They were all about loyalty. Not wrong, of course, Jay respected them, but his conscience wouldn't let him do that.

"I would report it as it is," said Hailey.

"I would too," said Jay. Hailey smiled. "Don't worry, I stand by you. I'll be in tomorrow," said Jay. "In the morning," he quickly corrected himself.

"I'm sending the report through Platt, though. She said she would take care of bureaucratic things," said Hailey. She quickly sent the report to Platt and Jay. He would be in charge tomorrow. Even though they are both detectives and she had been a detective longer, he was in the unit longer than her.

"Good, one less thing for you to think about. Heard from Voight and Antonio?" asked Jay. Hailey shook her head. They remained in comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm worried," Hailey suddenly said with low voice, letting her guard drop.

"Yeah, me too," Jay nodded. He reached over and pulled Hailey into a side hug; her head was enveloped below his chin. He felt her relaxed. "A hell of a day, wasn't it?"

"Hmm," Hailey nodded. She closed the laptop. "Thanks, Jay," she whispered before letting sleep consumed her.

"Anytime," Jay removed the laptop from her lap, pulling the blanket over her. He smiled as he looked down at his sleeping partner. The position they were in wasn't unfamiliar; he squeezed her for dear life under heavy fire earlier in the day. However, there was a new understanding between them. As uncertain as they were about the future of the Unit, Voight, Antonio, and Adam, they would always have each other. He would follow her to whatever unit she goes.

* * *

And that was how Will found them when he woke up hours later. Leaning on each other, unwilling to let go.

* * *

_I caved and wrote my own version of post 6x22. I kept it open because we don't know who the killer is. I combined CPD 6x22 with CM 4x22 because they happened in same universe, and this would happen had they happened on the same day. Let me know what you think, is your imagination similar as mine? If different, please write it! I (we all) would like to read it! _


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the afternath of 6x14. Hailey and Kim were kidnapped, but nothing happened before that because Hailey and Adam didn't date in this universe. There are some references to A Shoulder to Lean On, my other story, in this chapter. _

* * *

Jay's heart sank the moment he saw Hailey walked out of the basement. Adam was on her side, guiding her and helping her walk straight. Jay rushed forward, but stopped right in front of them. He was at loss of words; he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if there was an intact part left. Adam set her down on the patio's stool. Jay squatted down in front of her.

"How are you?" asked Jay.

"The ambo's three minutes out," said Kevin.

"I'm okay," said Hailey. Jay narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. His expression turned to worry when Hailey's head lolled to the side.

"Hey, don't sleep," warned Jay. He patted Hailey's arm gingerly. "Stay awake, okay?"

"You got the guns?" asked Hailey. For a second Jay didn't understand what Hailey was talking about.

"We got them. Turned out the guys who got you were just plain robbers," said Adam.

"What about the guy who met you? He didn't come back," asked Kim.

"He got hit by a car," said Adam. The whole time, Jay didn't take his eyes off his partner, whom he nearly lost today. His mind didn't stop racing for a couple hours, starting when he knew the girls were kidnapped. He didn't stop thinking whether there was something he could do to prevent this from happening. Sure, he was worried about Kim too. But Hailey was his partner, it's his job to keep her safe.

"Sorry," whispered Jay. His voice was so low that only Hailey heard him. She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Not your fault, of course," she managed to smile, which came out more like a grim with her bloodied face. "Wouldn't stay there if I were you."

"Are you about to be sick?" asked Jay concerned. Hailey shrugged. Jay stood on her side, pulling her to lean on his torso, and rubbing her back softly in hope of making her feel better.

"That's the ambo!" Kevin ran to the sound of ambulance. When the paramedics arrived, Jay moved to let them work on Hailey. Being out of danger, Hailey's adrenaline wore off. She went limp against the paramedic and didn't object to being carried by a stretcher.

"Kim, go with her. Get your neck checked up," said Voight. Kim locked eyes with Jay.

"I'll keep you informed," said Kim as she climbed into the ambulance. Jay followed her and touched Hailey's hand, which unsurprisingly was cold and shaking.

"Hang on there," said Jay. Hailey gave him an ok sign with her hand. Jay hopped off the ambulance as they went off. He was still pissed that this happened on his watch. He walked past Adam and Antonio.

"Hey, Jay," Adam walked with him. "I shouldn't say that, sorry." Jay just gave him a small nod, then followed Voight to the car.

* * *

From Kim, Jay knew that Hailey threw up twice on the way, and arrived at the hospital nearly unconscious. Thankfully she was up to date on her tetanus shot; therefore she was released after all her wounds have been treated. Both Kim and Hailey arrived at the district a couple hours later, Kim guided Hailey walked up the stairs. Kevin who was closest to the stairs took Hailey over from Kim and half-carried her to her desk. Jay was shocked to see her wounds which made her face looks paler than it already was. Hailey offered him a grim smile. It was meant to comfort him, to let him know that she was okay, but all he felt was dread. He nearly lost his partner today.

"You okay?" asked Voight.

"I'm good," said Hailey, torn between answering and moving her split lips or nodding and moving her head.

"She needs at least two days of rest, Sarge," chimed Kim.

"You're not on call tomorrow, and take Monday and Tuesday off. If you need more time, let me know, alright?" said Voight. "Kim, you're not on call too."

"Copy that," said Hailey.

"This cannot happen again, alright? Your safety is the main priority here. Bad guys be damned, I want you all return to your family at the end of the day," said Voight. "Go home, rest," he dismissed them.

"I'll send you home," Jay offered Hailey his hand. Hailey grabbed it and use it to haul herself up.

"Wake her up every hour until midnight. And she has antibiotics to take tonight," said Kim.

"Ok," Jay put his hand on Hailey's back and guided her to his car. "How are you feeling?" asked Jay.

"Fine," Hailey answered.

"Hailey, you can't lie to me," Jay warned. Hailey huffed.

"Like I have nails in my head," said Hailey. "I can still feel the chain on my arms." She let her guard down for a bit.

"You are safe now," said Jay, helping her to put the safety belt. He held her shoulder, waiting for her response. She smiled weakly.

"I know."

* * *

When they arrived at Hailey's place, she nearly fell asleep. Jay went around the car to help her get off the car. It was the right decision, as her knees buckled the moment her feet touched the pavement. Jay caught her on reflex and carried her to sit back on the car.

"Do you need to go to Med?" asked Jay.

"No," said Hailey.

"Let me carry you inside then," said Jay. It was the middle of February, and the ground was covered in snow.

"No, I can walk," insisted Hailey. She held the car door for support and walked to her door, one hand holding on to Jay's arm for dear life. Jay sat her down on the couch and went to the freezer. He pulled a bag of frozen corn and walked to Hailey, gingerly placing the bag on her cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Hailey. I shouldn't let Kim alone so you had to grab her," said Jay.

"You wouldn't know," said Hailey, letting the frozen corn fall to the couch. Jay picked it up and held it on Hailey's cheek.

"You have anything for dinner?" asked Jay.

"I don't feel like eating," said Hailey. Jay opened her fridge and found a loaf of bread and some milk.

"I'll make you some toast, alright? You need to eat something, I bet you weren't fed in the basement," said Jay. Hailey didn't respond, so Jay toasted a piece of bread and warmed some milk. He brought them to Hailey and practically shoved them in front of her face. She was touched by his determination, and too tired to argue, so she slowly nibbled at the toast.

"You don't eat? I bet you guys didn't have time for lunch while looking for us," said Hailey.

"Fair enough," Jay shrugged and made himself a sandwich. He plopped down beside Hailey and ate, while glancing at her often. After having the antibiotics, Hailey started to nod off.

"Hey, you might want to clean up and sleep in your bed," said Jay. Hailey held his hand and silently asked for help walking to the bathroom. Jay helped her walk to the bathroom.

"You okay in there?" yelled Jay when she hadn't come out in 15 minutes.

"Yeah," her voice was faint, which did nothing to alleviate his worry. Jay respected her privacy and waited another 15 minutes until the door opened, revealing Hailey in her pyjama. He was in front of the door in an instant, to which Hailey snickered.

"I can walk," she whispered, but took his offered hand anyway. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Jay walked her to her bedroom. He opened the cover and helped her slipped in. Hailey could see the guilt in his eye and didn't have the heart to make a joke about him tucking her to bed. She knew he needed to do it.

"I'll wake you up once an hour, don't hit me," said Jay, holding her shoulder.

"Thanks," Hailey held his hand, looking at him. "Hey, it's not your fault. If any, it's their fault," she added. It's easy to read guilt in his eyes, and Hailey found herself sympathising with him. She, too, would feel the same way had the roles were reversed.

"I know," said Jay.

"Do you?" asked Hailey, eyes piercing deep into his. Jay released a deep breath.

"It'll take a while," admitted Jay. "Good night, I'll be outside until your concussion call," he smoothed her hair and pecked her forehead. They both needed the comfort. As he cleaned their dinner, he let his guard down. He could feel himself slipping and he went to her alcohol cabinet, pouring himself a drink. He nearly lost his partner today. Almost. He pulled out his phone and called the only person, aside from the one sleeping in the next room, who could calm him down.

"I saw Hailey earlier. What happened? Are you okay?" greeted Will.

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you think," said Jay in whisper; he didn't want to wake Hailey up before the one hour mark. She needed some rest.

"I know, it was the first thing she said when she saw me. I'm assuming you're at her place? How is she doing?" asked Will.

"Alive. It was bad, Will. Her bruises… I wanted to be sick when I saw what they did to her," spat Jay.

"How are you doing?" asked Will concerned.

"Holding on. I have to wake her up every hour… she had pretty bad concussion," said Jay. "Normally I'd ask you over to keep me company, but you have morning shift, so…"

"It's okay, I can come," Will quickly offered.

"No, I don't wanna freak her out to see you in her living room. I'll call again if I need you," said Jay.

"Alright, hang on there," said Will. Jay hung up and tried to watch Netflix. At the one hour mark, he went to Hailey's room. He slowly sat on her bed, but his move was enough to jostle her awake.

"Hey, wake up," Jay gingerly held Hailey's shoulder. She looked around in panic before settling her eyes on Jay. "Concussion check, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake," said Hailey.

"Good. Now go back to sleep," said Jay. Hailey closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jay, giving Jay full view of the wounds and bruises on one side of her head. He leaned on the doorframe, feeling the need to reassure himself that she was out of the woods, that she's going to be back working shortly, and he still had a partner. He tried to block all the 'what if'-s out of his head.

"What?" asked Hailey, slowly turning her head to face Jay. Jay was taken aback; he didn't expect Hailey to realise that he had been drilling a hole on the back of her head with his stare.

"No, sorry," said Jay. He turned and about to leave when Hailey called him.

"Jay, it's not your fault. I'm sure Kim thinks that way too. Don't let your demons come back," scolded Hailey, more concerned than upset.

"I should've stayed, gosh, what would've happened if we didn't find you in time," said Jay. "Sorry, you shouldn't be dealing with me right now. Just sleep, I'll be okay."

"I can't sleep knowing my partner blames himself for something that wasn't his fault," Hailey's voice was small, but firm. "If any, I shouldn't follow Kim. Is that what you want? Her getting abducted by herself?" Jay didn't answer. Hailey raised her hand for Jay to grab. Jay leaned down to hug Hailey. He put his forehead on his collarbone, being careful and avoiding her bruises as he held her head. Hailey ran one hand up and down his back and grabbed him on the back of his neck using her other hand as she felt his rapid breathes slowed. "You guys found us on time, and that's what matter. That's the only thing that matter, Jay. And we are grateful for partners like you all."

"Thanks," Jay squeezed her hand.

"Anytime," smiled Hailey.

"Now sleep. Don't worry about me," said Jay.

* * *

Jay woke up to a sound of scream from Hailey's room. It was 2 am, and Jay had stopped waking her up every hour since midnight. He crashed at her couch, glad to finally be able to sleep, but slightly anxious about getting nightmare himself. He cursed and went to her room, watching her trash in her bed. It was a familiar situation, with reversed roles. When he struggled with his dad's death, Hailey shook him awake from nightmares a lot of times. He put a firm grip on Hailey's shoulders.

"Hailey, wake up! It's just a dream," Jay shook her slowly, not wanting to aggravate the concussion. Hailey's eyes snapped open, and she burst into tears. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, you're safe," whispered Jay, moving to sit beside Hailey. He carefully pulled her up and into a side hug, rubbing her arm. Hailey's sobs turned into sniffle before she pulled her pillow, wiping her tears with the fabric.

"I'm sorry," said Hailey as she pulled away from Jay.

"You kidding? You did the same for me a hundred times!" Jay held her back and ran his hand up and down. "It's okay, it happens. You are safe, trust me."

"Yeah," Hailey lay back down and stared into the ceiling. "I felt the chain on my wrists. I still feel it," Hailey rubbed at her wrists. "And the cold concrete floor… I think I was cold, so I had the dream." Her voice was hoarse. Jay drew circles on her arm with his thumb.

"You wanna drink?" asked Jay. "No, not alcohol. Water or tea?"

"Yes please," said Hailey.

"I'll be back in a second," Jay went outside and back shortly with a glass of water. He pulled Hailey to sit and helped her to drink. "How's the head?"

"Still sore," Hailey pushed back the glass to Jay's hand.

"You should go back to sleep," said Jay.

"Sorry I woke you up," said Hailey.

"It's okay. Do you want me to stay until you're asleep?" asked Jay. Hailey did it often for him when his dad died. He could only sleep without nightmare if he had someone with him, either on the phone or directly. He crashed on Hailey's couch more often than he wanted to admit. She was her rock and he couldn't survive the weeks following his dad's death without her.

"No, it's okay. I could feel your eyes on me, I can't sleep," said Hailey.

"Alright. Call me if you need," said Jay.

"Thanks," Hailey squeezed Jay's hand.

"Anytime," Jay patted her shoulder and left.

* * *

The next time Hailey got nightmare was around an hour later. She yelled and sobbed and scratched her wrists, thinking that they were chained to a pole in a basement. Jay walked to her room, and as he was about to pat her shoulder, he realised that she was still asleep. Tears were running down her face as she trashed around in bed. Jay sat on the bed and pulled her into his embrace, calming her down. He pulled her hands separately, noticing scratches were starting to form; some were bloodied. After some time, Hailey finally stopped crying and went limp on Jay's arms. Jay laid her back to sleeping position. He went to the bathroom to grab emergency kit and bandaged Hailey's scratches wrists. He covered her with blanket and left the door open, hoping she didn't get nightmare again.

* * *

Hailey woke up shortly before 6 am. She gasped as she woke up, feeling suffocated in bed. Memory of her being chained in the basement caused her to shudder. As she looked around, she slowly realised she was in her room, and there was no chain around her wrists. Instead, her wrists were wrapped in bandages, and they were itchy. Her head was really hurting, though. She staggered to her vanity and looked at her shadow. The bruises were already blooming in full force, and nearly half her face was purple. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

As she went to the living room, she saw her partner sleeping on the couch. It was no uncommon thing this past year. He often crashed at her place, needing her company when he faced his demons. With Olinsky's and his dad's death, Will's situation with the FBI, and his PTSD, he had a hard year. This time, though, he stayed because she needed him, not the other way around. She put the coffee on and rummaged her fridge. She didn't dare to stand for a long time since her head was still hurting, hence she prepared a baked breakfast and popped it in the oven.

She checked her phone and found Kim's message, checking on her. They shared a common thing now; they were never good friends before. She felt they were on different wavelength, both as ladies or as cops. However, being kidnapped together brought them to a common understanding. She shot Kim a message back showing her bruises, and quickly received a picture back of Kim's neck. Hailey didn't see Kim got choked; she would battle the guy otherwise. She was the ranking officer, thus Kim's safety was her responsibility. She quickly shook the thought. As she said to Jay, it was the bad guys' fault. She sat on the kitchen stool, thinking about the events that took place yesterday.

"Hailey, hey," Jay's hand on her shoulder jolted her. She jolted out of her thoughts, ready to attack. "Hey, hey, it's me," Jay raised his hands.

"Gosh, sorry. Don't startle me," Hailey sighed. Her reaction reminded her of Jay's in his PTSD state.

"You're okay?" asked Jay. He grimaced looking at Hailey's bruises.

"Better," Hailey forced a smile.

"What are you baking? You're supposed to be resting," scolded Jay, peeping into the oven. He just realised that he was hungry.

"Hence I bake, not cook. I'm hungry."

"You could wake me. I can make you breakfast," Jay argued. Hailey rolled her eyes and walked past Jay.

"Are you trying to argue me on everything?" she snapped as she plopped down on the couch, Jay closely behind her. Upon seeing the concern in Jay's eyes, she softened her voice. "Sorry, I just… I don't like being smothered."

"You're stuck with me for now, I'm not going anywhere and I'm gonna keep worrying about you," Jay sat beside her.

"I know," sighed Hailey, burying her face against a pillow. Jay put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slowly until she was asleep.

* * *

When the alarm went off, Jay rushed to the oven and took out the baked frittata. His sudden movement woke Hailey up, and she yawned as she went to the kitchen.

"Not bad for a concussed cook," joked Jay as he took his first bite.

"I can do it in my sleep," Hailey rolled her eyes. She poured coffee for both of them and put them on the table.

"What happened to my wrists?" asked Hailey. She remembered some bruises from the zip ties and chains, but didn't remember having them bandaged as she left Med.

"You scratched them, some of it got scraped pretty badly, so I did the bandages," said Jay.

"In my sleep?" asked Hailey. Jay nodded.

"Any word from Kim?" asked Jay.

"Yeah… she texted. We've exchanged pictures," snickered Hailey.

"For guys, that can be considered manly, having bruises like that. Ladies dig into those things. For you, though…" Jay smiled.

"Men said it's manly. Ladies never said that," corrected Hailey.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. The hole in my torso has barely healed," said Jay.

"I'll live. Not my first," Hailey cringed, and Jay understood. She was talking about that UC with Booth. The one that caused Garrett's death.

"Please make it your last," said Jay.

"Not on me, but I'll try," Hailey shrugged. As she finished her frittata, Jay quickly grabbed her plate and went to wash it. Knowing better than to argue, she had her antibiotics and sat on the couch, put Netflix on. They've been watching a sci-fi serial and discussing it in the time they spent together in the squad car, and it'd be nice to watch together for once.

They watched the serial together, and both were secretly glad they were able to spend time together off work. They hadn't been hanging out a lot lately, especially that after Will broke up with Natalie, he'd been staying at Jay's place. He'd been on edge lately, part of it being a result of having Will crashed at her couch. As much as he liked having his brother around, Will drove him crazy sometimes.

After they finished an episode, Jay glanced at Hailey to ask her to fast forward. She had been sleeping peacefully, leaning on the armrest. Knowing she didn't get a lot of sleep with the concussion and nightmares, Jay laid her flat on the couch, covering her with blanket. He carefully sat near her feet. Again, it was a position they were both very familiar about as Hailey spent a lot of time comforting him so that he could sleep without nightmare.

* * *

When Jay woke up an hour later, Hailey was watching TV. She snuggled in her blanket, clutching a mug and sipping tea.

"Hey," he stirred and sat properly. Hailey signalled to the TV, a new episode was playing. They continued watching, Jay allowing himself some alcohol. He didn't care that it was barely 8 in the morning. As the episode showed an alien got abducted and died, Hailey turned off the TV.

"That's enough for now," she shrugged. "We can continue later, after the wounds are healed."

"Yeah, I think so," Jay agreed. "I won't let that happen to you, though." He allowed his guard to slip.

"I know. Thanks, Jay," Hailey raised her mug of tea. Jay touched his glass to hers.

"Anytime," he smiled. Hailey leaned her head on Jay's shoulder, and he pulled her closer. It was going to be a while for them to be over this ordeal, but at least they had each other.

* * *

_Finally had time to write again! Life's been busy and as they started filming Season 7 I just needed to write something quick. _


	9. Chapter 9

_This is continuation of the previous story. It happened after CPD 6x14 and CM 4x14: after Hailey and Kim was abducted and Will and Natalie broke up. _

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" asked Jay for the umpteenth time that day. Hailey simply nodded, too tired to answer his question again. "The second you feel bad, headache, anything, tell me," said Jay.

"Yeah," said Hailey. "Don't make me get a headache," she touched her forehead, and immediately regretted once Jay's expression turned into a concerned one.

"Tell me again why you're in today?" asked Jay.

"Plumbing maintenance in front of my house, they're very noisy and smell bad," said Hailey. Jay frowned with concern. She didn't look well; her face was still badly bruised from the kidnapping and beating, and she fell asleep in the car as they went to their witness' house, something she had never done since they were first partnered.

"You should just say so, you can rest at my place," said Jay.

"No, I'll be good as long as you don't ask me to drive," said Hailey.

"In your dream," replied Jay, smirking. He was always the driver, something he was glad about. He did feel uneasy about her tagging along for the day, though. What if they have to engage in a firefight? With her concussion, she wasn't well enough to respond quickly. "You sleep well?" asked Jay concerned.

Hailey looked at him, sighing. No matter how hard she tried to put on a brave face, Jay was always able to look past her mask. It frightened her that she couldn't hide anything from him, but at the same time she was flattered that someone knows her that well. She knew Jay knew the answer immediately. She had not been sleeping well; nightmares been haunting her for the past two nights. She gave herself a hard time about that; she liked to think that she is unaffected by what happened.

Jay looked over at Hailey who was asleep in the passenger seat. She never did that before, not even when she spent the whole night working. Her lack of reaction to his hand on her arm made him took an executive decision. He drove away from the district, towards his apartment. If Hailey couldn't rest at her house because of the maintenance work, at least she could rest in his place.

"Hailey, wake up," Jay shook her shoulder as he parked in his usual parking spot. She didn't react, prompting Jay to put his fingers on her wrist, searching for pulse and were relieved to feel steady pulse. When Hailey still didn't react, he went to her side of car and opened the door. He sighed before deciding to carry her to his apartment. He looked around to see if anyone noticed him, and felt like a suspect who was kidnapping a hostage. As he hauled her into his arms, he was careful not to touch her bruised face.

Jay knew he made the right decision when Hailey didn't stir until they entered his apartment. He briefly wondered if he went too far and she would be mad, but quickly justified that he was worried about her. Since she was kidnapped, she had been having trouble sleeping. Kim did, too. Jay overheard Kim telling Adam she hadn't been sleeping well, but Hailey had been hit harder. She felt responsible for Kim, too, since she was the ranking officer. He figured that it's time for him to reciprocate Hailey's help for him when he was having hard time dealing with his dad's death and Will's brief move to Arizona. He lowered Hailey to his bed and settled her phone beside her. After making sure she was settled, he went back to the office, receiving questioning looks as he came back partner-less.

"Dropped her home—she wasn't feeling well," explained Jay, which was met by nods of agreement from the team. He left off the part about whose home he left her in.

"She did look unwell since the…" Kevin trailed off.

"Yeah, I noticed too," said Voight. "You're riding with me then."

* * *

Hailey woke up to a sound of door opened. She stretched her arms, feeling very tired. She froze when she realised she woke up in a strange room. Upon looking at a photo on the nightstand—a redheaded boy and a dark-haired boy, around 7 and 5 years old—she knew she was in Jay's place. What she didn't know was how she got there. Last she remembered she went to a witness' house with Jay. She checked her phone which shows that it was around 7 pm, and Jay left a message telling her what she suspected: that Jay had brought her to his place to catch up on some sleep. Cursing when she couldn't find her gun, she opened the door to reveal Will with a suitcase.

"Hailey?" asked Will.

"Will, I can explain. Actually, I can't. You have to wait for Jay."

"What do you mean?"

"I magically appeared here," said Hailey.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I fell asleep in the car, and I woke up here," said Hailey. "And my guess is Jay's at the district."

"It's okay… well, I can wait," said Will, massaging his temple. A headache was starting to form. If he knew beforehand that he was going to be fiancée-less after being a CI for the FBI, he wouldn't do it. After Natalie dumped him, he just had an hour to go back to their apartment, pack his bag, and kiss Owen goodbye. Owen. He was starting to love the kid like his own, and he was surely going to miss him. Will walked in and plopped on the couch.

"I haven't had dinner. You?" asked Hailey.

"No, I haven't either, but I'm good," said Will. Hailey rummaged Jay's fridge and found leftover chicken pieces. She started a pot of pasta. When she looked at the living room, Will was lying on the couch with a pillow covering his head.

"Hey, Will, you alright?" asked Hailey after she finished cooking. Will didn't answer. She approached him and reached under the pillow to feel his forehead. She was surprised to feel Will's clammy skin, quickly recognising a migraine. "Should I switch the light off?"

"Please," Will's voice was barely above whisper.

"You wanna move to the bed? It'll be more comfortable," said Hailey. Will didn't answer. "I'll help you walk," Hailey tugged at Will's arm. Her own experience with migraine told her that staying on the couch would only make Will suffer more. The living area can't be darkened completely, and she might make noises. Will moved slightly, still with his eyes closed tightly. Hailey pulled him to a seated position and sat beside him, rubbing his back as he settled himself. "Ready? I'll pull you up, and guide you to walk," said Hailey, pulling Will's arm around her shoulder so she could support him walking. They walked together to the bedroom, and Hailey pulled the cover before helping Will sit. She knelt on the floor to pull Will's shoes off and laid him on the bed, covering him with blanket. She quickly switched off the lamp before went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. She dabbed Will's forehead with it, to which he let out a whimper.

"Sssh…" soothed Hailey, massaging Will's head and receiving a sigh in return. She wanted to offer him to call Natalie, but looking at Will's suitcase and the condition he was in, she suspected that there was something more to the reason of Will's sudden appearance in Jay's apartment. The couple had been a bit distanced lately from Jay, she knew that much. She decided not to ask anything and just take care of Will instead. She sat in darkness, dabbing Will's forehead with wet towel and massaging his head. When Will leaped off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom to bring up his lunch, barely making it to the toilet, she followed him and turned the light off. She sat on the bathtub, holding a wet compress to the back of his neck and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Sorry," mumbled Will between retches.

"It's alright," whispered Hailey, still rubbing his back. "Let it all out, it's alright."

Once the retching stopped Hailey held a glass of water to Will's mouth and tip it. "Rinse and spit," she instructed. Will was looking worse now, and he was shivering. He obliged, spitting the water to the toilet, then leaned on the toilet seat. Hailey knelt beside him, trying to make him more comfortable as it was clear he wasn't ready to get back to bed.

When Jay entered his apartment, he didn't know whether to expect Hailey being there or not. He hadn't heard from her all day. He was surprised that there was a fresh pot of pasta on the stove. He walked to the bathroom from where he heard shushing noise. The light was off, but he saw two figures inside. One was slumped on the floor, leaning on the toilet seat, and the other was kneeling beside the other, comforting him. Taking a wild guess on who was on the floor of his bathroom, he stepped in without turning the light on. Hailey looked up at him, her face projected worry and concern for Will while her hand was still rubbing Will's back.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Jay, patting Will's hair softly.

"Ten minutes?" guessed Hailey.

"Hey Will, you ready to lie down on the bed?" asked Jay.

"No," whispered Will. Jay held his forehead and his hand, and felt Will shivering. He went to grab a blanket and enveloped Will in it. Will started heaving again, this time producing nothing. Hailey kept her hand on Will's back and made a shushing sound, providing him much needed comfort. After a while, the heaves died down. Jay hauled Will into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom, putting him to bed.

"Here," Hailey passed a wet towel to Jay who wiped Will's face with it.

"Grab an ice cube, will you?" asked Jay. Hailey quickly got him an ice cube, which he slipped to Will's mouth. "Anything you need, Will? Should I call Natalie?" asked Jay softly. He suspected Will's migraine had something to do with stress, which he felt a little guilty about. He didn't help Will enough through his ordeal after getting back from Witness Protection Program. He knew Will and Natalie weren't on the same page about having a gun, and then when the gun was missing and was found, he didn't make it easy for Will.

"No," Will answered, a little too quick.

"Why? She knows you're here?" prompted Jay. Will said nothing, but rummaged under the blanket and pulled out a ring Jay knew too well. It was the ring he wanted to give to Erin, and for a while was on Natalie's finger until his future sister-in-law apparently returned it.

"Take it back, please," Will pleaded. Jay obliged, taking it and putting it in his pocket. He exchanged look with Hailey, who knew about his history with the ring. He felt Hailey moved to his side and squeezed his shoulder. He looked up to Hailey who looked at him with sympathy and concern. Jay patted her hand, appreciating her concern.

"I'm sorry," offered Jay. Will didn't respond, but silently crying. Hailey felt she was interrupting a private moment, so she squeezed Jay's shoulder again before getting out of the bedroom, making a simple broth for Will to sip later if he was feeling better. She was sitting on the couch, eating dinner and watching The Price is Right when Jay emerged from the bedroom and plopped down beside her.

"He's asleep," said Jay.

"Help yourself to dinner," Hailey waved her hand towards the kitchen. Jay grinned as he went to grab dinner, and went back to the couch.

"I may have to kidnap you more often if it leads to this," said Jay, referring to the pasta.

"About that.." Hailey raised her eyebrows, asking silently.

"You were asleep in the car, I couldn't wake you up even when we arrived here. If you checked my building's security cam, they would find a kidnapper and an unconscious hostage," Jay rolled his eyes. "You had reached your limit, give yourself a break."

"I know, but…"

"Have you been sleeping? Honestly," said Jay.

"I have. Not a good one, though. I kept waking up and relieving the event in the basement… weak, I know. This was the first time I got to sleep for hours without waking up," said Hailey.

"You're not weak," countered Jay. "That's normal."

"I know," said Hailey. "Feeling better now, though. Thanks."

"Good that you were here when Will needed help," said Jay. "He must be stressed, his stolen gun was used in a robbery, and someone was shot. And this…" Jay took the ring out of his pocket, his face became glum. "This now has bad memory for both of us," he sighed. Hailey pulled it out of his hand and put it in Jay's now opened safety deposit box which contained his gun and closed it.

"Next time you see it, either one of you are marrying the right girl," said Hailey.

"I've made peace with it, but Will… I feel bad for him," said Jay. Hailey sympathised with him; he had a hard time with Will being abducted, and he made it clear that he felt guilty with what happened to Kim and her. And now this... Hailey wondered whether he could get a break from all the stress.

"It takes time, be there for him," said Hailey. She put her bowl in the kitchen sink and brewed a cup of tea. "I'll check on Will."

"Thanks," said Jay, flipping through the TV channel. Hailey patted his shoulder as she passed him.

"It's not your fault," assured Hailey. "Natalie chose to break up with him, not you."

"Yeah… I know," said Jay. Hailey brought the tea to Jay's room. She tiptoed to the bed and sat next to Will. Will was curled up on the bed, panting and holding his head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a low voice. Will answered with a grimace. Hailey massaged his scalp.

"You have migraine too?" asked Will, recognising that Hailey knew her way around migraine.

"I used to, it started in university. Last time was when I took my detective exam," said Hailey.

"I still get one, usually when I have bad case at work… not a good day for me," said Will.

"Yeah, I figured. Hang in there," Hailey tugged at Will's hair.

"My mum… used to do this. And Jay," said Will as his migraine slowly dissipated. "I messed up, with everything. Everything is ruined," mumbled Wil.

"No, it isn't. Take it slowly," said Hailey. "I bring you tea, you up for it?"

"I can try," said Will. Hailey helped him sit and pushed the mug to his hands. "So, you know how you got here?" asked Will.

"Passed out in the car," answered Hailey, her voice was tinted with humour. "I struggled with sleep after the abduction," she admitted.

"I know how it feels," said Will softly.

"Yeah, sorry," Hailey rubbed his arm. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit," said Will. "We haven't catch up for a while… sorry we meet like this."

"We'll join forces against Jay next time," said Hailey. "Call if you need anything. We'll be outside." She waited for a while before leaving the room. Jay had done the dishes and was watching TV while drinking beer.

"Is he okay?" asked Jay.

"He managed to drink a little bit of tea," said Hailey. "Is this yesterday's episode?"

"Yeah. You watched it already?" asked Jay. Hailey nodded. She couldn't sleep the night before, hence the TV marathon. "You know, this is the time for me to suggest you to see a shrink instead of the other way around."

"Made the appointment, will see her tomorrow," shrugged Hailey.

"Tell me if you need anything? If it's too much for you, tell me anytime you need," said Jay.

"Yeah, I know," said Hailey. They settled to watch TV. Because she already watched it, and she was still tired, she was battling sleep the whole time. Jay pulled her to lean on him, trying to give her the comfort and assurance that she wasn't alone she so desperately needed.

"It's okay, you're safe," whispered Jay when he sensed her trying to keep her eyes opened. "I won't let bad things happen to you," he assured her. After a couple minutes, he felt Hailey went limp. He originally planned to send her home, but he didn't want to leave Will alone. He felt bad for letting Hailey sleep on the couch after she admitted to not sleeping well. His couch isn't exactly the worst, but she deserved a better surface to sleep on after not sleeping well for a couple days. Grimacing when he imagined how stiff Hailey would feel the next day, he pulled Hailey to lie on the couch, and covered her with blanket. He slipped inside his room, climbing on the bed next to Will.

"You feeling better?" asked Jay, his hand instinctively went to Will's head to massage it. He had done this countless time during school. Will always pushed himself to the limit when it comes to study, so migraine was a recurring thing for him. Usually his mum or Jay would stay with him and helped him through the migraine attack.

"A bit."

"You're staying here?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, for a while," said Will.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not now," Will stirred, facing his back against Jay. He cried silently. His headache intensified because he was sobbing. Jay sat beside Will, running his hand against Will's back, trying to calm him down before he felt sick again.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jay to no one in particular. He felt really bad with what happened to Will, both with his abduction, witness protection, and relationship. He knew how much his brother loves Natalie.

"Hey, Will?" he leaned back down when he felt Will's sobs quieted down.

"Huh?"

"We're in this together, alright?" said Jay. Will didn't answer, but Jay knew Will agreed. He thought about how he could help the two people currently staying in his apartment. They both were there for him when he hit rock bottom, and he vowed to be there for them. He drifted to sleep, glad for one thing; at least they both weren't in danger, and his sleepless nights of worrying for Will's safety in Witness Protection Program was over months ago.

* * *

When Will woke up the next morning, he felt residual pain from the migraine. He hated the pain after migraine as much as he hated the migraine itself, but at least he wasn't nauseous after the migraine disappeared. He sat up in bed, slightly confused as to where he was. Seeing his own face—decades ago—grinned at him from a frame on a nightstand, he turned to see Jay sleeping beside him. Suddenly yesterday's event came back to him: his missing gun, the shooting victim, his confrontation with Connor, and worst of all, Natalie returning the ring. He slipped out of bed, careful not to make sudden movement to keep Jay from waking up. When he walked out of the room, he saw blonde hair popping out of blanket on the couch. He remembered the last part of his day: being sick from migraine, being taken care of by his brother's partner. He didn't know Hailey very well, but she was fiercely loyal to Jay and stuck by him through everything. Sometimes he even felt jealous because he believed that Jay listened and trusted Hailey more than him; but he was glad that Jay had someone he could trust fully, after all the cruel things in the world he witnessed.

Not knowing what to do with Hailey still sleeping on the couch, Will started coffee. He wouldn't drink coffee after having a migraine, but Jay and Hailey would surely appreciate it. He tiptoed to the other chair in the living room, sitting slowly. He didn't have shift on that day, so he could rest for his night shift later.

Jay emerged from his room, yawning. He looked down to check if Hailey was still sleeping, then squeezed Will's shoulder.

"How's your head?" asked Jay, concern was clear on his voice.

"Better," said Will. Jay went to pour himself a cup of coffee, then sat on the floor.

"She isn't awake yet?" Jay whispered.

"Nope, I've been sitting here for 15 minutes," said Will. Jay looked at Hailey with concern.

"She's usually a heavy sleeper, but since the abduction, she hasn't been sleeping well. She fell asleep in the car yesterday, hence I left her here to sleep. Didn't even stir when I brought her up here," explained Jay.

"I didn't sleep well too first few nights in Phoenix," said Will. "You hungry? I don't have shift until tonight, I'll cook something."

"You can rest. I'll find something to eat," said Jay. He rummaged his kitchen, snickering when he failed to find anything aside from a carton of almond milk. "I have nothing in the fridge. You want cereal?"

"Almond milk?" guessed Will, making a face.

"Yeah, I know. She hates it too, I'll run downstairs to buy real milk," said Jay. He bundled up and left the apartment. When he closed the door, Hailey stirred awake.

"Hey, Hailey," said Will. Hailey looked up at him, yawning.

"Hey Will," she sat up on the couch, pulling the blanket around her shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven," said Will. "Jay just ran downstairs to grab some milk, because the milk here isn't edible for us."

"Blah, almond milk," Hailey made a face. "You're doing better? The migraine?"

"It's gone. Thanks for your help last night," said Will, embarrassed.

"It's okay, it happened," smiled Hailey. She went to the bathroom. When she came back to the living room, noticeably looking more awake, she poured herself a mug of coffee then sat back down in the couch.

"Let me look at your bruises," Will pointed to Hailey's face. When she was admitted to the ER, he was the one attending to her, and he almost felt sick. How come someone did such thing to a girl? Hailey had some injuries in the past year, but this was the worse. He could see the fear in her eyes on that day, and hoped that it wouldn't leave lasting impact on her.

"When will it be healed? I'm tired of people looking at me," said Hailey.

"A week or two from now, I reckon," said Will after checking on her bruises. Jay walked in, raising his eyebrow at the position his brother and partner were in.

"Doctor-patient business," explained Will.

"Alright, kids, breakfast, then we have to go, Hailey, Voight just called. A lead had popped up," said Jay. They quickly had breakfast. Jay and Hailey ran to the car to go to the address sent by Voight.

"You slept well? Sorry for the couch," said Jay.

"Yeah… first time sleeping okay since that day," said Hailey. "I was stubborn yesterday, thanks for kidnapping me," she said sheepishly.

"What?" asked Jay.

"Thanks?"

"No, you were what yesterday?" asked Jay. Hailey slapped his arm.

"Oh, come on! You just wanna hear me saying it! Not gonna happen!" Hailey laughed.

"Admit it, finally I've managed to drill through that hard head of you!" Jay joined her laughing. It was nice to be back in sync with each other, enjoying their time in the long hours at work. Things hadn't been the same since the abduction; Hailey zoned out a lot and had been really quiet, and Jay finally saw a glimmer of hope of things going back to normal. "Here, as a reward for admitting that, I got you something."

"Blueberry muffin?" Hailey gasped in hope seeing her favourite bakery's paper bag. The bakery near Jay's apartment sells her favourite muffins, and Jay often treated her whenever he felt the need to repay her for a favour or cheer her up. Today was the case of the latter, and she smiled at him, conveying her gratitude.

"Thanks for taking care of Will," said Jay.

"He's having a hard time. You were there for me, so I had to be there for him," said Hailey.

"Promise me you'll tell me anytime you need anything, okay?" asked Jay. "Anytime."

"Yeah... anytime," Hailey squeezed his arm.

* * *

_I haven't written in a while, it felt good to write! I couldn't wait for Season 7 so I could write the next part of previous chapter in this story (the one that was about CPD 6x22). _


	10. Chapter 10

_Adjusted accordingly to Chapter 7. This is the morning after Kelton's murder, as well as Will and Natalie's accident. Basically, CPD 7x01 and CM 5x01. _

* * *

Jay woke up to a strange feeling, like someone was watching him. His body was stiff and his muscles must have been planning a riot against him. Well, sleeping while sitting wasn't the wisest decision, he admitted to himself as he looked down to the body pressed against his. Hailey was sleeping soundly beside him, her head on his shoulder while his arm was around her shoulder. He pulled the loose blanket to cover her, and the memory of yesterday's events came back to his mind. The ambush in the van, Adam's arrest, his conversation with Hailey in the break room, Kelton's murder, and Will's accident.

"You're awake," said Will from the hospital bed.

"Yeah… how are you feeling?" asked Jay. He wanted to come nearer to Will's bed, but Hailey restricted his movement.

"Been better," said Will dryly, looking at Hailey, asking for explanation.

"She came to write her report, I should be the officer-in-command," said Jay.

"You? Where's Voight?" asked Will. "And Antonio?" he quickly added, remembering Jay's team.

"Couldn't get in contact with them both," Jay shook his head. He checked his phone. A reply from Platt, a notification that Homicide would be involved, and a text from Kim asking about Antonio. He looked at the time.

"You're okay?" asked Will. Jay snapped his head to look at his brother. He laughed dryly, trying not to move so not to wake Hailey up. They both had draining day yesterday, from nearly getting killed to came in terms that their unit was going to be disbanded. She deserved to rest.

"You're the one on hospital bed, and you ask me that?" asked Jay sarcastically. Will just laughed, then tried to grab a glass from his bedside. He winced when he strained his body. "Hey, you okay?" asked Jay, gently laid Hailey on the couch, before strode to the bedside to help Will grab the glass and drink.

"Yeah, you?" asked Will, not bugging. Jay huffed.

"Nearly got killed yesterday, guess that made both of us even," he spat. "We got ambushed while on stakeout, thankfully no scratch. The van ended up looking like swiss cheese, though. And, did you hear about the mayor's death?" asked Jay.

"Kelton?"

"Yeah, him. That's what I got pulled from when you got hit. Hailey was in charge," said Jay. Hailey's phone buzzed from the floor. It must had fallen from the couch during the night. Jay grabbed it and found a call from Platt.

"Sarge," greeted Jay.

"Thought I called Upton," said Platt.

"Um, yeah, we're at the hospital. Anything?" asked Jay.

"Just giving a heads up. Deputy Superintendent Wright is gonna be at the district in 30 minutes. Voight is already in," said Platt.

"We're gonna be there shortly," said Jay. He raised his eyebrow at Will. "Sorry, duty calls. I'll come by your place if you get released today," said Jay. He shook Hailey's shoulder, admiring her ability to stay asleep even if the room was bright, the monitor was beeping, and Will and him was talking.

"Hailey, we should go to the district," said Jay. Hailey looked up at him and then to Will.

"Will, you're alright?" she asked, moving towards the bed.

"Peachy. I'll live," smiled Will.

"Good morning to you too, Upton," Jay rolled his eyes, which was met by a laughter from Hailey.

"Go, you guys," Will motioned to the door, right at the time a nurse walked in.

"See you later," said Jay, patting Will on the shoulder carefully. Hailey followed him, grabbing her bag on the way. "Voight is already in. Wright is gonna be at the district in half an hour," said Jay.

"You don't think…" Hailey trailed away. "I mean, certainly he didn't… did he?"

"I don't know. He did say yesterday that he was gonna see Kelton, to do the thing that needed to be done," said Jay.

"Like talk him out of disbanding us," said Hailey.

"Yeah…" said Jay, but even himself could hear the hesitancy in his voice. "You wanna carpool?" he offered when they reached the parking lot.

"No, I'll drive myself. I need to change my clothes too," said Hailey. She stopped at her car.

"Be careful, alright? Breakfast is on me," said Jay.

* * *

Hailey couldn't believe it. Voight's prints inside Kelton's house. His car appeared on traffic camera going away from the scene around the time of death. Phone call from Voight to Kelton. And the said person sat quietly inside his office with the Deputy Superintendent. She had just started to munch the bagel Jay brought her when she felt Jay's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think…" Jay lowered his voice, but being cut by Voight and Wright's voices. They entered the bullpen, Wright hopped down the stairs while Voight waited until he left.

"Anything?" asked Voight.

"There's a hit from a burner phone from someone named SLO-MO, last known location was in the Southside," said Kevin.

"I'll get a warrant," said Jay.

"Boots on the ground, now," said Voight.

"No warrant?" asked Jay.

"Now," repeated Voight. Hailey caught Jay's stare and motioned for him to go. She could feel him practically fuming. She, too, hated doing things without warrant. It had a lot of risk, especially doing raid. If they found no drugs or weapons, they risk being reported.

"I hate this," grunted Jay when they waited for the patrols to do the raid.

"I know," said Hailey.

"Do you really think he's innocent?" asked Jay. He got reminded of what Antonio said when he first joined Intelligence. _Do I trust him? Do I keep my distance?_ asked Jay then. _Both_, answered Antonio. He couldn't help but feel angry at Voight for putting them all in danger for something speculative.

"I don't know, but he won't have us do something like this if he's guilty. Voight's a lot of things, but selfish is not one of them," answered Hailey after a while.

"Hope you're right," said Jay. He clapped her on the arm before they busted the gang.

* * *

As Hailey climbed back into the truck with burgers for their lunch, she found Jay with a deep frown and a conflicted face. He wanted to do the right thing, but his steps were being restricted by Voight. She touched his shoulder, hoping she could help him in any way. Between Will's accident and the case, Jay was hit hard.

"Any news from Will?" asked Hailey.

"He's being released in an hour or two, I'll check on him later," said Jay. Hailey passed him his food, and they drove back to the district quietly. When they arrived, Voight was conducting interview on SLO-MO. Hailey joined Kim in checking his alibi, and soon found out that his alibi checked out. She excused herself to the interrogation room, and told Voight that. As she went outside the interrogation room, Jay frowned at her. He knew where all the clues were pointing. However hard he refused to believe it, he couldn't ignore the evidences.

"I'm meeting my CI," said Hailey to Jay. She just finished her meal, and one of her CIs asked her to meet. On the way, Adam told them about Antonio. The news about Antonio's drugs and disappearance did nothing to calm both Hailey and Jay, especially the latter.

* * *

When Franco told Voight and Jay that the gun was stolen by a cop, Jay couldn't help but frown at Voight. He had no reason to believe someone across the table over his own boss, but the dots were starting to connect. Moreover, Voight told him that everything he told basically made no sense.

"It's best we don't involve Homicide if a cop was involved," with that, Voight left Jay in the hallway. Jay walked to the bullpen, where Hailey and Kevin were hunched in front of a computer. He did a quick search on his computer, then caught Hailey's attention before silently telling her to follow him. Hailey quickly wrapped up her conversation with Kevin before going in the direction Jay just went, which led to the archive room downstairs. As soon as she walked in, Jay closed the door.

"Jay, what…"

"Sssh," whispered Jay as he closed another door. Hailey took a deep breath, knowing where this conversation is going.

"So what are you talking about?" asked Hailey. She could see Jay's hesitancy plain and clear.

"I'm not saying Voight's involved. But the dots are starting to connect, and not in a good way," said Jay. He just shared his hunch, his doubt, with her. There's no turning back on this. This is something he would not do with just any partner. He hoped he was wrong, but on the other hand, he hoped she wouldn't dismiss his opinion. This was a leap of faith for him; if she doesn't believe him, he would be crushed. He held back his words, trying to gauge Hailey's reaction to determine whether he should continue or cutting the conversation short.

"Voight was one the cops involved in the raid in 2016. Given his relationship with Kelton, and we know what he's capable of…" Jay finally got the words out. He pierced his eyes at her, trying to read her reaction. She is one of the by-the-book cops; if someone wouldn't agree with Voight's way of solving things, it was her. Again, she is very different to his old partner, his old lover. Erin was a mini Voight; she was with Voight in anything. If Voight was involved in Kelton's murder and Erin was still around, it was no doubt Erin would be his accomplice. While Hailey… she should agree with him, didn't she? The said person avoided his gaze and chose her words carefully, making Jay's heart sunk a little.

"I understand, but… there's no enough evidence to reach that conclusion," said Hailey calmly. Jay could see her hesitating a little. At least she didn't dismiss him completely or laughed at him. If it were Adam, for example, he would defend Voight with everything he had. Damn, that kid, that stupid kid, got stripped off his badge defending a teammate he was never friend with.

"I hope you're right," said Jay. "However, I don't think we can just look the other way either," he continued. Hailey's response was cut by a buzz from Jay's phone. He was being summoned by the Homicide Detective.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Hailey. She was a bit worried about him. She trusted him with everything; if it ever came to Voight or Jay, she would be on Jay's side, no question asked. However, with everything that happened, she wanted to make sure that he would not do something he might regret later.

"No, I'll go alone. Whatever it is, I don't want to get you involved," said Jay quickly. He sensed whatever Homicide wanted to talk to him about, it would be no good. He didn't want Hailey to be tied up in all the mess. If anyone should stay clear of confrontations, it was her. He refused to bring her into the mess.

"Alright. Be careful. Don't say something you might regret," said Hailey. As they were leaving the room, she brushed her hand on his back. She knew he would be cautious if he was baited to say anything, but still. He just voiced his doubt about Voight to her. It might be easy to milk information from him.

* * *

When Jay gathered them all in the bullpen, no Voight, Hailey knew something was up. Jay constantly stole a glance towards her, as if asking for reassurance for voicing this to Kim and Kevin. They were the levelheaded ones, though. Had Adam been here, Jay might be on receiving end of Adam's fist, like what happened with Antonio the previous year. Hailey shuddered remembering the altercation between the two missing members. Who knows next year, who would still be there and who wouldn't?

"I hope I'm doing the right thing by telling them everything," whispered Jay as they both walked to the garage. The plan was for Hailey to go to his apartment, see if Will got settled okay, and he was about to meet Voight.

"You are. It's their career on the line too. If Voight really is involved, they would never make detective," shrugged Hailey. "Do you want to say hi to Will?" she teased, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Yeah, don't forget to buy him some get well soon balloons and dolls," Jay rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Hailey. Don't know what would I do—sorry, Will do—without you."

"Anytime. One Halstead is already a handful, figured another one would not be that much different," said Hailey. She hopped in her car and drove to Jay's place, stopping at a Thai place she knew Will and Jay favoured.

"Hey, Will?" she peeked inside the apartment. A grunt from the bedroom gave away the position of the occupant, and she went to the bedroom after leaving the food on the kitchen counter. "Jay got stuck at work, he sent me instead. How are you doing?"

"Peachy, but I'll live," said Will. He was lying flat on his back, bruises on his face looked worse now compared to in the morning. He winced every time he drew a breath, and his back hurts, too.

"You need anything?" asked Hailey.

"Could you leave some water here? Just in case… I don't fancy walking right now," said Will. "So, you found the killer of the mayor?"

"We're working on it," said Hailey as she came back with a bottle of water. "How did you get here? You took Uber?"

"Ethan drove me home," said Will. He hesitated to say something, which reminded Hailey of his brother, just earlier in the day.

"Wanna tell or ask me something?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah. Natalie… she's engaged to someone else," spat Will.

"I'm sorry," said Hailey sympathetically.

"Don't be, I'm gonna be fine. Hey, don't tell Jay just yet," said Will. Hailey just nodded. A hot-headed Jay might charge into the hospital to demand explanation about the engagement. It was strange, Hailey thought, Will and Natalie just broke up a couple months earlier. How fast was too fast for someone to be engaged to another person? Hailey's phone buzzed. She read a text from Jay.

"Sorry Will, I need to go. I'll come again later," said Hailey. "There's food on the kitchen counter. I got you fried rice."

"Thank you. See you later, Hailey. Thanks for checking up on me," said Will.

"Anytime. You're a Halstead, you can't be much worse than Jay," joked Hailey.

"He's the worse one. I'm your favourite Halstead, remember?" said Will. "Go save Jay's ass," he laughed as Hailey left the room. He could still hear Hailey's laughter as she walked out the door.

* * *

Everything escalated very quickly. One moment she was sitting in the IT Room with Jay, going over the traffic cam records, another moment they sat in the car, watching Voight left Brennan's house. Jay found himself became furious with his boss' attitude.

"He might be helping her to get out of the country," said Jay sarcastically.

"Voight told you to stand down," reminded Hailey. As often as they argued about this, she still had problem with hot-headed Jay.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going in," said Jay, hopping out of the car. Hailey just rolled her eyes, and followed suit. Jay was relieved to see Hailey going after him. He half-wondered if she would just stay in the car and watched him going against Voight's direct order, but he remembered what she said.

_If I was gonna follow someone blind, I'd follow you_.

* * *

Watching Brennan nearly killed herself was something Hailey wouldn't even dream of. She knew Brennan was guilty, but knowing she planned to put a bullet in her head, in her dress blues no less, disgusted her. Neither of them said anything on the drive to the district. As soon as they arrived, Voight was waiting in the parking bay. When Jay called the arrest in, Voight answered shortly, and said that they would talk. It was then that they realised that they were in trouble. She glanced at her boss as she guided Brennan inside, passing her to an officer. She wanted to go back outside when Jay looked at her and basically told her to stay out of this. Being hard headed, she opened the door. Voight looked at her and shook his head as Jay slammed the car door. She shrugged and went inside, writing her report.

She got lost in the report and didn't realise that it had been nearly an hour when someone buzzed in to Intelligence. She spun around when she heard Voight's footsteps. It was funny that after two years working together, she could recognise her team's footsteps. Voight brushed past her desk without acknowledging her.

"Sarge, I…"

"You went in with Halstead," said Voight.

"I did. Sorry," said Hailey, bracing herself for the coming hurricane.

"The way I see it, you didn't let your partner go in alone. Go home," Voight went to his office and slammed the door. Hailey sighed, going downstairs. Jay was nowhere to be found, and his truck wasn't in the usual parking spot, so she tried calling him. Jay didn't answer, so she hopped in her car and drove to Jay's place. Jay probably went home early because Will was in his place, although it was strange of him not to let her know. They had the habit of telling each other their whereabout, an unspoken policy after Kevin's abduction.

Will let her know that Jay hadn't gone home, and so she left messages on Jay's phone as she drove home. Once she reached home, she breathed with relief when she saw Jay sitting on her doorstep. She sat beside him, not saying anything.

"You shouldn't just sit here, it's getting cold," said Jay after a while.

"What can I do, someone's blocking my door," said Hailey. Jay didn't respond to her joke, which led her to frown with worry. "Come on," she stood and extended her hand. Jay just looked up at her, not reaching for her hand. Hailey's heart broke when Jay had the lost little kid look on his face. She shrugged, getting inside and pulled out a blanket from her cabinet. As much as she wanted to keep him company, it wouldn't help both of them if they got sick the next day.

"When you feel like getting inside, the door's not locked," Hailey spread the blanked on Jay's shoulders. She noticed him trembling, and it took everything in her not to pull him in by force.

It had only been 10 minutes when Jay walked in her front door, shrugging the blanket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the couch. Hailey was reheating soup for dinner. She put the bowl in front of Jay. Upon touching Jay's arm, she realised he was still cold. She rubbed his arms.

"Don't you wanna know what Voight said to me?" asked Jay.

"Eat first, we'll talk after that," said Hailey in her best bossy voice. Jay smirked before slowly sipping the soup. They had dinner in silence, only interrupted by the sound of wind hitting her window.

"Well?" asked Hailey.

"He said that it's his way or out the door," said Jay, matter-of-fact.

"That's harsh," commented Hailey. She was surprised at how fast things escalated. Without Antonio and Adam missing from Intelligence, Voight showing Jay the door was not what she expected. Did Voight have tendency to fight with his second-in-command? This was Jay's first day taking lead, and Voight screamed in his face. Hailey was partially relieved she wasn't around when Jay and Voight talked, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep calm. Didn't Voight know about Will's accident? It involved Tim Burke, he would've been informed. Had Hailey been involved in the argument, Jay and she might be packing their stuff from Intelligence as they spoke.

"How can letting her kill herself is the right thing to do?" asked Jay.

"It's not the right thing to do, but it's what Voight would do," said Hailey without missing a beat.

"Yeah, well… still, I didn't regret barging in," said Jay. "He said that I should do things the right way when I have my own unit..." he sounded clueless so that Hailey even thought it was adorable, despite the circumstance.

"Maybe the key was 'when'. Before that, do things Voight's way..." Hailey offered an explanation. She knew it didn't satisfy Jay, though. She grabbed beer bottles from the fridge and passed one to Jay. "What would you do?" asked Hailey. She needed to know whether Jay was seriously considering a transfer.

"I'll go where you go, remember? What would you do?" Jay grabbed her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. His interest in career was no longer to reach the highest level, since he knew what comes with position: politics, bureaucratic. He found solace in knowing that he had a great partner for whom he was willing to take a bullet. However, he knew and was flattered as well at how protective Hailey was of him. She made sure he dealt with his demons as well as trying to relieve him from jobs that would remind him of the war, his forever trigger.

"Right now, I think I'm gonna lay low, but only if you're okay with it. I don't want you staying only because of me. If you aren't, just say the word and we'll be doing patrol," teased Hailey. Jay thought about it, glad that Hailey would voluntary transfer to patrol to stay partner with him. It wasn't the best time to make a transfer, with all the scrunity around Intelligence. Sure, Kelton wasn't around anymore, but Intelligence pissed a lot of cops because of their high solved crime rate. It was one of the best opportunities in Chicago PD, though. Having one member missing, one member stripped, and two members transferring would practically shut down the unit.

"Alright. We're staying," said Jay. It didn't miss them that he was making decision for both of them, like a package deal.

"Are you okay with that?" asked Hailey. Jay shrugged. "What exactly did you want me to say?"

"That if Voight ever kick me off the unit... You'll go with me, whatever department," said Jay.

"I will. Just not now, not voluntarily, and you shouldn't be making decisions when you're angry," said Hailey.

"Thank you," Jay pulled Hailey into a hug. Hailey nodded against his shoulder. He breathed against her hairline, which tickled her, and his unshaven beard brushed against her temple. She rubbed his back, feeling tension evaporated from his body.

"Anytime," whispered Hailey.

* * *

_I originally wanted to include a Will-Jay scene about the accident, Natalie's engagement, and everything, or a Will-Jay-Hailey scene, but I got stuck so this is the best I could come up with... I'm really happy with how everything turned out in the premiere. _


End file.
